


[AU] It Happened One Dream/一梦风流/并非罗马假日

by Glock17



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: AU, Inception - Freeform, M/M, Pacific Rim - Freeform, Roman Holiday, it happened one night
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 02:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glock17/pseuds/Glock17
Summary: Napoleon被敌人戳了陷入深层梦境的药剂，Illya得把他从Limbo里拽出来。





	[AU] It Happened One Dream/一梦风流/并非罗马假日

**Author's Note:**

> 突发脑洞，盗梦梗舅舅局，前些日子我还补了环太，所以我觉得这是个混合梗的AU（。）  
> 是的标题捏他了《一夜风流》（没错就是罗马假日的前身XD），全文槽点（住脑）  
> 大部分框架和逻辑还是按照官方设定来的啦，具体官方玩意儿走这里科普（反正我就靠这个贴来避免过度Bug了不爽你们咬我啊）  
> 盗梦：https://movie.douban.com/review/3447868/  
> 环太：https://www.douban.com/doulist/2656600/  
> 然而为了逗（搞）比（事）我二设了一大堆，文里会解释的嗯。

Napoleon在打斗中被戳了一针管，等他和Illya还有Gaby把敌人全解决之后，他还没来得及吐两句对这次集体干架的调侃就一头栽倒在地。  
“怎么老是你？”Illya不得不半拖半扛着他朝Gaby的车移动。Gaby也被戳了针，但她当机立断就把针给拔了，现在只有点轻微的眩晕。Napoleon发现自己被戳时那实验药剂已经不幸地全打进了皮下，现在他晕得厉害，好在没吐，如果他吐在Illya鞋上，Illya马上就会撒手把他丢在这里直到死亡。  
“可能变态科学家爱我。”Napoleon头昏眼花地反驳。“我觉得我可能——”  
他还是吐在了Illya鞋上，就在离Gaby的车还有五步远的距离。  
“想都别想用那只鞋踩我的油门。”头晕到不能开车的Gaby对Illya威胁道。

*

Gaby的一点儿晕眩变成了强烈的睡意，在医生忙前忙后给她和Napoleon检查治疗时抓着Illya的手：“我从没——哈欠——这么困过。”她另一只手握紧一只表面有些凸起的塑胶球，靠着那些弹性凸起刺激手掌带来钝感的微痛，有助于保持清醒。“我觉得这药剂会让人一路下坠。”她英语里的德语口音愈发重了，“这回又是Solo倒霉。”  
“他就是干这个的。”Illya不情愿地承认，Cowboy是那个在大多数任务中深入敌后的诱饵和开路先锋，被俘虏和暗算的几率比他和Gaby要高得多。  
“我要睡了……”Gaby克制不住闭上了眼睛，Illya握着她的手直到她睡熟。医生检查完她的生命体征后，告知Illya大概几小时那种实验药剂就会代谢干净，其间Gaby应该会做上好几个梦中梦，没什么大的后遗症。  
“Solo情况不太好。”Cowboy那边的医生跑了过来，对Illya解释，“这药剂时效很长，Teller可能只被注射了不到一毫升就得睡大半天，Solo被打了快二十毫升。”  
“他会睡多久？”Illya问，“一周？两周？他会在床上发霉。”  
“问题在于药剂里的神经诱导成分。”医生安排了护士照顾Gaby后就带Illya去了Napoleon的抢救病房，一堆医生和曾经遭遇类似药剂/任务差错的U.N.C.L.E.特工们都在低声讨论解决方案。一个医生已经给Napoleon戳了静脉营养剂，戴上了呼吸面罩。Waverly一看到Illya就走了过来：“情况不太好。”  
“什么问题？”他们接过各种状况频出的任务，Illya左臂还吊着石膏，身上到处是外伤缝补和淤青的痕迹，但他是唯一一个没被戳反派那些实验药剂的特工。  
“这药剂会让人一路下坠。”Waverly说了和Gaby一模一样的话，“之前两个特工都死了。”所以这活儿才派给他们三人组。“三毫升就足以让人深陷迷失域（Limbo），但这药剂会产生抗体，只有同样打过药剂的特工才能进入Solo的梦境并把他带回来。”  
“看来得让Gaby快点醒来。”Illya看了一眼病床上的Napoleon，睡得十分死，呼吸频率比平时入睡缓慢得多（是的没错鉴于他们盗梦搞情报合作了数次他当然知道对方的睡眠习惯谢谢）。“否则他就得在Limbo里呆个几千年了。”

*

六小时四十分后Gaby醒来，顶着一头乱发还有点茫然：“我做了一大堆乱七八糟的梦。”  
“梦境记忆最多能保留到第二层，三四层会在醒来时自动忘记，只在潜意识里有留痕，大脑这种保护机制很有效。”医生检查过后说，“鉴于你们被扎针时没人植入潜意识暗示，我可以宣布你会很健康，再补充点营养就行。”  
Illya给她解释了Napoleon现在的困境，Gaby边喝鸡汤边翻白眼：“我知道，这见鬼的针剂让我梦了不少事，Solo可能正在梦境里被女人追杀。”  
“……看来不是好梦。”Illya猜测。  
“倒没有，只是更真实，平常的梦境里总有些不合理的部分，对吧？你甚至可以在梦境中飞翔。”Gaby舀起汤里的鸡肉。“我梦到的更像现实生活，我可再也不想看到东德那破房间了。”  
“至少Cowboy的梦境里你能看到很多好东西。”Illya说。

*

Gaby和Napoleon连上了，两张医疗床并排摆在一起，Gaby的左手搭在Napoleon右手背上。  
Illya已经三十二小时没睡了，现在他也累得不行，医生让他躺在Napoleon左侧一张空床上休息，这样他能第一时间得知两人的情况。Gaby和Napoleon叠在一起的双手看起来颇为有趣，如果不是在病床上，也许别人会觉得他们是一对儿。  
以前他们也遇到过这种倒霉情况，互相进入对方梦境把人带出来，最深下到过第三层——第一层日常浅表梦境的时间流逝和现实世界差不多；第二层就开始进入潜意识，时间比现实世界慢上十几倍，现实中的五分钟，梦境里的数小时。第三层又是第二次时间的十几倍放慢，至今还没有被盗梦师精确统计出来。第四层已经是极深的潜意识，近乎每个人本能创造出的世界，埋藏着最深的恐惧与梦想。如果在第四层梦境中死亡，就会坠入临床昏迷的植物人状态，真正的意识则会在Limbo里徘徊，除非本人发觉自己在做梦，否则将永远不会苏醒。  
鉴于盗梦师植入假想意识来操纵目标，往往在第三层梦境施加影响就足以让目标做出指定行为，或挖出各种情报，深入第四层梦境则可以影响目标更改一些重大事件的选择倾向，比如对谋杀他人毫无愧疚——这都成了盗梦师兼特工们的主要任务内容，因此对抗盗梦植入的药剂和各种触发不同潜意识反应的药剂，不光美苏，基本全世界都在倾力研发。  
这也不是他们第一次被戳点什么未经测试的药剂了，倒是第一次直坠Limbo。  
Illya勉强撑着半睡半醒，等着Gaby把Cowboy带回来。Gaby入梦前还猜测Napoleon可能会梦到什么，Illya提醒她多挖点笑料，之后他可以拿来嘲笑Cowboy，Gaby翻了个白眼答应了。  
十分钟后Illya快睡着了。Gaby在梦境中睡得平稳，鉴于梦境里时间可以拉到极长，现实中却可能只有数小时到几分钟，Illya再撑个半小时也没什么要紧。  
就在这时Gaby醒了，旁边检测他们脑波数据的医生出声问：“怎么了？”  
“他不让我进去。”Gaby还是挺困，但她相当困惑。“Solo从没拒绝过我，我进不去第三层。”  
Illya和Gaby的医疗床都调整成半躺的角度，Napoleon是他们中唯一一个躺平兼被药剂放倒的植物人，他们隔着Napoleon交换了眼神。Gaby皱起眉：“我再试一次。”  
Illya看着她闭上眼睛再次入梦，这次她的睡眠很不安稳，四分钟后她再次惊醒。  
“他认出了我。”Gaby烦躁地说。Illya不用多想就知道下一步该做什么，他转向医生问这种实验药剂的安全剂量。  
医生对这一步棋也颇为谨慎，打了几个电话。Waverly手上有几个任务得忙无法到场，和Illya还有Gaby通话后同意了这场冒险。几名医生商量后取了零点五毫升的药剂。  
“这应该是安全的。”医生说，“我们会盯着你们三人的脑波和生命体征。”  
Illya点点头。  
“我觉得你就是想趁机睡一觉。”Gaby在药剂被推进Illya血管时调侃。  
Illya翻了眼睛。医生把Napoleon还扎着点滴的左手抬起来，把Illya的右手翻转掌心向上，让他松松握住Cowboy的手。Gaby看向他，点点头，和Illya同时闭上眼睛。

*

Illya睁开眼睛，Gaby站在他左侧，拨低白色太阳镜，一身俏皮黄色短裙和白色高跟鞋。  
他看了看周围，似乎是个欧洲小城的下午。他们正在一个街道拐角，周围的人悠闲自在干着自己的事，和所有梦境一样无视了外来侵入者（除非他们引起这些投射人物的警觉）。色彩鲜活，似乎还比真实生活中的色彩更鲜艳些。  
Illya自己还穿着那身工作便装，鸭舌帽好好地戴在他头上。“这里看着像法国和西班牙的混合城区。”  
“没错。”Gaby毫无迟疑地给他引路，“Solo就爱这些，他的第一层梦境一向是欧洲各种城市。”  
“那次氢弹资料的任务，”Illya双手插在夹克口袋里，尽量不与路人发生视线交汇。Cowboy是个非常警觉的筑梦者，能迅速识别出其他人的入侵，但之前Gaby和Illya进入他的梦境时从未被排斥过。“他的第一层梦境是埃及。”  
“听着不错。”Gaby说，“第一层梦境不会把我们弹出去，他一直认得出我们俩，但第二层梦境很戒备，可能是那药剂引发了什么不好的回忆或者想象。”  
“也不算太坏。”Illya忍不住说。Gaby给了他一下：“就别提你每次都把我们弹出去这种事行吗？”  
“我不习惯被人入梦。”Illya艰难地反驳。反正他们大部分的任务也需要潜入别人的梦境，被弹出去再正常不过了。只要在前两层梦境保持低调，熟练的特工常常直到潜入第三层梦境后才可能引起梦境主人的警觉。  
“所以他们分派给你的活儿大多是侦查。”Gaby说，“这边。”  
Napoleon的第一层梦境往往十分平和，通常都在城市里，不同风格的建筑，漂亮的光影，酒会，晚宴，有一次Illya直接在一个歌剧院睁开眼睛，梦境里投射出的路人通常友好且彬彬有礼，甚至乐于助人。  
鉴于他们的生活需要飞来飞去，见识颇多，梦境也常常不断变幻地点与环境甚至各种事件。每一个夜晚的梦境，每一个梦境的每一层都无法预期场景与内容——Napoleon倒很喜欢入别人的梦进行探寻，他对Illya和Gaby解释这就像是人脑中的保险箱，那可从来都是Cowboy的最爱。  
“第一层的梦境钥匙在博物馆。”Gaby说，领着Illya穿过两条街抵达当地的小博物馆。  
“又？”Illya让开一个抱着一大袋食物的女士。“每次不是博物馆就是画廊，总是这么没创意。”  
Gaby白他一眼，“这回可不是当天拍卖出最高价的那副画了，钥匙在礼品商店里。”  
博物馆礼品商店里有普通人还有带着孩子的父母，人虽不多但还挺吵。Gaby环视一圈，毫不犹豫地走向墙边那一大堆复制画作，“找Solo签名的那一幅。”她对Illya解释，开始翻那一堆便宜出售的复制名画。  
Illya跟着翻，这跟一般的礼品商店没两样，复制画都嵌好了画框，有些还落了灰。画师签名都签在画框背面，Illya翻着每一幅（目测来看起码五六十幅模仿作）：“你没说特定的画，两次入梦找到的不一样？”  
“对，”Gaby也翻着那些画布。“我猜Solo很难决定哪一幅画才是他最喜欢的，所以他就不停地换关键钥匙——啊哈！”她抽出一张画，与此同时Illya也抽出了一张。两人看了对方一眼，同时把画翻了过来，画框背面右下角有相同的Napoleon Solo签名。  
“这就有点意外了。”Gaby盯着手里那张挺大的肖像画。“这张是红衣主教？我确信我见过这幅画的照片什么的，但我不知道名字。”  
Illya把那张画拿在手里，“教皇英诺森十世像。画家是委拉士贵支。”他仔细看了看画布上颜料的纹路走向。“Cowboy几乎精确复制了所有细节，有些细微的地方还是还原得不太对，原画比这要大得多。”  
Gaby翻了剩下的画作，再没有一幅画有Napoleon的签名。“从他那里学了不少？”她调笑了一句，Illya克制着什么都没说，Gaby把画重新拿在手里：“我没想过会有两把钥匙。”  
言下之意就是之前两次进入Napoleon的第一层梦境时，Gaby找到画就直接进入第二层梦境了，没想过钥匙不止一把。  
“我想Cowboy已经认出了我们。”Illya把自己找到的那幅莫奈递给Gaby。他们互相进入对方梦境时，Napoleon对他人入梦的抗拒是最低的，甚至还会为Illya和Gaby专门设置些小细节，可能是恶作剧也可能是美食音乐或者一幕少见的风景。  
“先得付钱。”Gaby把两张画夹在胳膊下走去付款，礼品商店那位上年纪的收银员微笑着对Gaby抬了抬小礼帽，许诺一个吻就白送。  
Gaby亲了一下对方的脸颊，白得了两张画。Illya跟在她后面摇头，连梦境里的人物相当Cowboy，没救了这梦。

*

随意找了个旅馆开好房间，Gaby又拿到了相当不错的折扣，Illya嘲讽都懒得说。  
“进入第二层梦境和以前一样。”Gaby脱了鞋坐在双人床上，把教皇画作放在床尾，身体接触到画作就能进入第二层，她不客气地把一只脚放在了画上。Illya看着好笑，但也提出了问题：“两把钥匙——我第一次碰到这种情形。”  
“我已经被他的第三层梦境拒绝了五次。”Gaby叹气，“两把钥匙真不是接下来要面对的最大问题。我们都试试看。”  
于是Illya把莫奈靠在床边墙角，也上床躺在Gaby旁边，把一只脚架在那张教皇上，闭上了眼睛。  
夜间街头小巷，路上基本没什么人。Illya看了看旁边穿着连体修车装的Gaby，Gaby只给了他一个“你自己看”的表情。  
“没有投射出的路人？”Illya衣着没变，跟着她穿过几条昏暗的巷子，Gaby在前面刹住脚步，两人躲过了夜间巡警，Illya在暗处打量对方的巡警制服，压低声音：“那是——？”  
“对，Solo在这一层潜意识防备入侵的人物是盖世太保，”Gaby回答，“我觉得这一层是他记得的各种任务的集合。”  
考虑到Napoleon的专业小偷技能，这一层处于夜间也并不稀奇，他们的大部分活儿都得夜间潜入。  
“进第三层的钥匙是个密室里的保险箱。”Gaby带着Illya又绕了几条路，指了指一幢明显颇为奢华的高级公寓，“但我打不开。”  
Illya有了点不妙的预感，“我没带炸药进来。”他也很难想象出梦境里急需的各种物品，这在盗梦特工的技能里是个短板，大部分时候他都给Napoleon和Gaby做后勤撤退准备工作。  
“我试过爆炸。”Gaby说，在他们再次躲过盖世太保巡查并潜入那幢公寓时解释。“但我被发现了。”  
然后他们就被公寓安保发现了，并且毫无意外地被狗追，Illya和Gaby为了躲避子弹跳入了护城河（高级公寓附近就是护城河这根本不合理！）两人一同在第一层梦境的旅馆双人床上醒来，Gaby瞪着天花板：“第三次！”  
“连公寓的边都没摸到。”Illya喘一口气，“帮我梦点武器，Gaby。”  
他们再次进入第二层，这回他们又被盖世太保发现了，再次被弹回第一层。  
“起码你打死了好几个假人。”Gaby揉着太阳穴。“试试你那幅莫奈，也许会有不同的变化。”  
Illya把教皇画像放在墙边，将那幅莫奈放在了床上。  
“是莫奈画他妻子的那张吗？”Gaby把脚放上去之前看了一眼，“光影真不错。”  
Cowboy在名画上品味确实没得说。Illya没真的说出这句话，再次闭上眼睛。

*

还是一样的深夜街道与小巷，Illya和Gaby出现在一个巷口。  
“场景变了。”Gaby看了看周围，Illya也躲着盖世太保并抓紧观察四周——建筑更多，巷子更窄，盖世太保人数比之前更多，目标公寓还是在护城河附近。Napoleon对第二层的入侵警惕性提高，现在潜入变得更困难了。Illya计算着潜入公寓的各种路线，Gaby在旁边搓了搓手臂。  
“比上一次进来时要冷。”她低声说，呼出一口白雾。  
Illya的呼吸也吐出了白雾，气温下降了，更符合Illya一身夹克高领加帽子的……Gaby瞪他：“等等，现在是秋季，Illya，想一场冰雹。”  
噗噗的冰雹落地声，Illya刚一想，网球大小的冰雹就开始下坠，巡逻的盖世太保们纷纷抬头，困惑于天气的突然变化。Gaby举起了一个手雷——她想象出来的，拉开手环朝那群盖世太保里扔了过去。  
“Gaby！”Illya带着她朝另一个方向跑，那群盖世太保被激怒了，全城拉响了戒严警报。  
“只是想试试。”Gaby在他们停下喘气时说，“我觉得我们又会被踢回第一层了。”  
Illya带她绕过了两条巷子，之前绕过的路线他已经全部记下，盖世太保刚刚走过这里，他们顺利潜入了公寓范围。Illya撬开一扇窗，先把Gaby推了进去，赶在被安保和狗发现前跟着钻进屋子，小心地合上窗。  
“我觉得这药剂和那次任务的一样。”Gaby在带领Illya绕过之前曾探索的公寓内部，装修与家具相当Napoleon，屋子里监控摄像头到处都是，Illya不得不开了好几枪——通常他想象出的武器都是近期任务中使用过或者入梦前拆解过一遍的家伙，下意识想象出一把枪的时候他抓起了Cowboy的那把勃朗宁，没错，Cowboy平时最常用的带消音器那把。  
监控摄像头被迅速解决了好几个，但安保人员带着狗一样发现了他们，正在缩小包围。  
试图抓住入侵者的安保还会小心避开屋子里的家具摆件艺术品。Illya跟着Gaby加快速度终于抵达了书房，他拖了书房桌子抵住门好阻止安保砸门并把他们干掉。Gaby在满墙书架上焦急地搜寻着关键的一本书。  
“哈姆雷特，Illya。”Gaby低声说，迅速找出一本翻开又扔在地摊上。“每次都是这一本开密室，书架上起码有五六本——”  
Illya帮她找，很快找到了一本精装印刷的哈姆雷特，“德语版？”他翻了一下没发现什么。  
“哦那是我上次找到的那本。”Gaby看了一眼，“是一本里面有遥控按钮的，”她看了Illya一眼，“这次可能是俄语版。”  
书房是个五边形，除去一面墙挂着幅风景画还有一个壁炉外四面书架都高到天花板，简直让Illya想揍Napoleon一顿。  
“你绝对是故意的。”Illya咬牙对整个梦境的创造者抱怨，抓住书架边的梯子开始在高处找那本开启密室大门的哈姆雷特。书房唯一的那扇门正在被安保人员从外面冲撞，伴随着叫得格外凶的警犬，书房门和那张书桌快顶不住了。  
书架高层的书也没落什么灰，Illya抽出一本厚厚的英俄双语精装版，没错，重量过轻。他抛给Gaby，Gaby打开书页摁下密室按钮，一墙书架移动后退滑开了，两人迅速钻进密室，书架在他们背后合拢。  
安保人员带着狗在书房里一通搜寻，骂骂咧咧地撤退了。  
Gaby拿着那本哈姆雷特，“对，之前他们也走了，我们有的是时间开保险箱。”她一脸无奈。“我觉得这就是Solo给我们设置的恶作剧。”  
Illya朝天花板吐出一口气：“干得好，Cowboy。”他也无奈了。  
“你真没想象力。”Gaby对他手里那把Napoleon的勃朗宁挑眉。“你每次想象出的武器都没什么创意，上次Solo还想象出了一个投石机，你的武器只有你亲自拆过的那些枪。”  
“不了解武器构造我就没法好好使用它们。”Illya辩解。  
Gaby示意那占据了一面墙的保险箱——差不多是个金库了。“那么请？”  
Illya对着这扇沉重金属门皱眉，他和Gaby都不擅长开锁，废话，那是Cowboy的本行。  
“为什么每个人都得有四层梦境？”Gaby磨着牙，“上回要闯Solo的第三层梦境，他就给了我们一串谜题！”  
“上次他潜意识知道我们是在帮忙。”Illya盯着那扇门看。“这次他不是。”  
“我上次想用炸药把门炸开，”Gaby在不大的密室里踱步，“警报响了，我自己还被爆炸弄伤直接回到了第一层。”  
考虑到这密室的大小，想把保险箱大门炸开就得需要那么多炸药，并且毫无意外会把自己搞伤。Illya计算着炸药用量，试着猜测Napoleon的用意。“Cowboy知道我们闯进来了，他还是给我们开了条路。”  
“从那两幅画上我看出来了。”Gaby深呼吸，“但那药剂估计会让他的潜意识跟着紊乱，我自己就做了一大堆奇怪的梦——等等，之前的冰雹，Illya，我觉得——”  
“和那次的共享药剂差不多。”Illya接上了她的话，这个保险箱有点眼熟。那一次任务更惨点，Illya被抓住拷问顺便被戳了一管试验药剂，被几个盗梦师闯进梦境里大肆破坏，Napoleon把他救出来后和Gaby一起进入梦境，发现盗梦师的想象力在药剂作用下足以影响Illya自己的梦，强行共享梦境的结果就是现实中Illya差点突发癫痫——Cowboy和Gaby花了好些功夫才把其他盗梦师的意识/梦境赶出去。  
“我体内的药剂应该代谢得差不多了，”Gaby分析情况，“你现在还在药剂影响下入梦，我想你对Solo梦境的影响力更大一些。”  
密室墙壁还挺薄，他们听到了外面重新响起的看门狗嚎叫。  
Illya看了看手表，手表显示时间是凌晨一点十三分。“他听得见。”  
“钥匙是每层梦境的核心，他当然全神贯注地保护这里。”Gaby翻眼睛，“我觉得炸药行不通。”  
Illya打开手里的工具包。  
“你想象出了Solo的工具包？”Gaby低声说。  
“7010号保险门。”Illya声音更低，从工具包里拿出吸盘卡在密码盘上，塞上耳塞按了那个按钮。“如果我没记错，有双重锁和三重回转变速，同步液压缸。”拧了拧解密盘，下一步应该是拧个什么把手……Illya找了找，将密码盘右侧一个把手从水平拧到垂直。  
Gaby撇嘴，“你从他那里学了不少。”  
“运气好。”Illya没多说，挑出一个小装置，打开门上一块面板，拧了里面的一处开关——这开关确实明显。Gaby听着内部液压装置开启的声响：“真不坏。”  
“我想应该是……”Illya把工具包交给Gaby，旋转金属舵的把手，直到听到门开锁的咔哒一声。“这么开。”  
“我觉得Solo开锁时不能让你站在一边，”Gaby松了口气，开起了玩笑。“你会把他的技术都学会。”  
“我觉得不会。”Illya拉开门，密室还没什么别的声音出现，他抬头看了看周围狭窄的水泥墙壁。  
然后警报铃响了。  
“又来了。”Gaby叹了一声很大的气。“他才应该是我们之中最恨警报铃的那个。”  
Illya抿嘴把一点微弱的笑意憋回去，跟Gaby进入保险箱。

*

保险箱内部空旷，Illya看了眼检测仪，放射性物质的指针晃动着。  
“这里面放过什么核弹吗？”Gaby看向他手里的检测仪。“这绝对是你和Solo偷过的地方，他知道你记住怎么打开了。”  
“是Vinciguerra家的保险箱。”Illya解释。  
“……哦。”Gaby眨了眨眼。Illya看了一圈，地板上有一个文件夹，他捡起来打开。Gaby站在他身侧看内容，是Napoleon的档案，薄薄几张纸，都是他们看过的内容，没有新东西。  
“为什么这是钥匙？”Gaby和Illya在地板上坐下，靠着墙壁，手指抓着档案入梦。  
“不知道。”Illya睁开眼睛，下一秒就被附近炸开的炸弹冲击波掀飞了。  
他从瓦砾中挣扎着爬起来，便装在这种情形下不顶用，他给自己想象了一身黑色作战装备，握着狙击枪在附近找到了Gaby，Gaby满身尘土，脸上身上还有擦伤，被冲击波摔晕了过去。  
Illya拍她的脸把她弄醒，又一把把她抱起来在周围寻找掩体，这条街被轰炸得不成样子，流弹到处乱飞。Illya还看到了民兵组织和美军的冲突，看起来美军和俄军没什么大区别。  
“嗷。”Gaby悲惨地呻吟，“等把他弄出来我要打爆他的头。”  
“我会给你递枪。”Illya找到一处被轰掉一半的建筑，里面似乎没人，他抱着Gaby安顿下来，问她哪里疼痛。  
“就是被摔了出去。”Gaby挪动着试图清醒点，看向Illya。“装备不错。”她在Illya眨眼间给自己想象了一套女兵装备，头上还戴着头盔，“我们在战场？”  
“应该是Cowboy服役时的欧洲。”Illya探头看了眼外面，又看了眼手表。“天快黑了，这里不安全。”周围已经有民兵或是军人在朝这边靠拢。“Cowboy很快就会发现我们，我们得转移了。”  
“我能行。”Gaby摇摇晃晃地站起来，“就是你得撑着我点。”

*

他们和第三层梦境中投射出的（自我保护意识的）民兵军人互相开枪，Illya干掉了一些人，Gaby在一阵眩晕和摔打出的酸痛减退后跟着开枪——U.N.C.L.E.训练出的枪法不错。  
天完全黑下来时Illya和Gaby找到一处被轰炸掉大半的小酒馆暂时藏身，尽管梦境中不会饥饿口渴，长时间警惕于被梦境主人袭击也够累了。附近还有人在搜寻他们，Illya和Gaby迟早会被发现。他们在破破烂烂的墙壁后面喘了口气，Illya抹了一把贝雷帽下的汗水，把夜视镜推高到额头上。Gaby跑了几小时现在早已累得不行，瘫坐在地上，手里还紧紧抱着狙击枪。  
“我更正，我要把做出这药剂的科学家脑子打爆。”Gaby喘着气，“上次这里没这么糟！”  
“每次入梦的内容本来就不一样。”Illya活动了一下手指，长时间握紧枪支让他的手指有点痉挛，就算在梦里他也得计算自己的体力极限，这梦境远比他们曾经进入过的要真实，在梦境中彻底死亡的盗梦师和特工从来都不在少数。  
“上次他的第三层可没这么充满攻击性。”Gaby压低声音，黑发有不少都黏在她脸颊和脖子上，她弄出一根发绳把头发绑了起来。的确没错，上次Napoleon被药物搞得有点混乱，在第三层构建出了介于城镇和乡村之间的一片建筑区，投射人物直接把Illya和Gaby当成了外乡人，当时的敌意可没强烈到拔枪把他们打成筛子的地步。  
这一回？到现在还没中弹确实算他们走运。  
“Solo没跟我们说过他服役那会儿的事。”Gaby揉捏着自己酸痛的小腿，没有高跟鞋后她比之前更娇小了，跑步躲避袭击时有点跟不上Illya的速度。  
Illya沉默着补充了点水分——没错梦出来的，但聊胜于无。“Cowboy迟早会包围我们，钥匙还没头绪。”  
“一层比一层更警惕。”Gaby呼吸平稳了些，“我也没头绪。”  
帮把手，Cowboy。Illya想，上一层他干扰了Napoleon的梦境天气，或许他可以再来一次。  
Gaby盯着他，Illya看着左手的手表秒针一格一格地前进，集中精神——气温显著下降，天空云层翻滚，能见度也开始下降。Gaby握紧枪等着酒馆外那些轻悄的脚步声到来好进行致命一击，Illya盯着手表表面上专注于创造，右手食指也跟着不自觉地在枪身上敲打着。  
雪开始下了，很快变成暴风雪，远处隐隐有雷鸣。Illya给自己想象出一身浅色冬季作战装备，Gaby早就准备好了，护目镜和拉高的口罩把她的脸遮得严严实实。  
“他们还没来，”Gaby向他汇报外界情形，“你把Solo弄糊涂了。”她竖起戴着厚厚手套的拇指。  
“暴风雪不会拖延太久。”Illya拉下袖口盖好手表，“我们得找出钥匙在哪。”

*

在暴风雪中跋涉是件格外痛苦的事，大街小巷有不少都在战火中毁得不像样，少量幸存者白天躲在地下室里，夜间出来搜寻食物和生存必需品。大部分本地居民已经撤离，但仍然有些人坚守故土。风雪在地面与残垣断壁上几小时就累积起了厚厚一层，这帮助Illya和Gaby拖慢了那些追捕的脚步。  
你在哪？Illya一边移动着给他们掩护一边想，天已经要黑了。Gaby观察着街上的建筑，奋力在雪地里前进。“我觉得这里是德国或者波兰，一些街道的拼合，之类的。”她指出一个掉在地面上的德语杂货店名。  
“战后黑市。”Illya说。  
“什么？”Gaby看向他。“Illya？”  
“Cowboy入伍时快打完了，”Illya掩着Gaby到了一处隐蔽的拐角。“45年，希特勒没多久就死了，美军在欧洲战场上追击那些残余纳粹。Cowboy这时候开始倒手那些艺术品——”  
“我父亲告诉我那时大家都得在黑市上弄到东西。”Gaby把口罩拉下来一点呼吸已经变冷很多的空气，说的是她的养父。“黑市大多在那些不起眼的地方，酒馆后巷，桥下，书店——先从酒馆找起？”  
“得等到入夜。”Illya赞同她的敏锐。  
他们等了一阵子。Illya还让风雪更大了，让地面积雪齐膝深，天空暗沉下来，但又因为积雪反而比平时的夜晚更亮些。Illya顶着风雪爬上了一处断墙的高处，夜视镜让他看清了那些困惑的守卫在四周搜寻，也让他看到城市里数个有微弱灯光亮起的残留建筑位置。他爬下来对Gaby解释看到的方位，“有几个可能的地点。”  
“我们可能得探索一阵子了。”Gaby叹了一大口气。

*

事实证明这是一场艰难的拉锯战。暴风雪让投射人物更加警惕，Illya和Gaby摸到第三个可能据点时被对方追了上来，Gaby肩膀中了枪，低声咒骂所有搞这药剂的科学家三代血缘内所有人。Illya朝缩小的包围圈猛射了一堆子弹，但流弹打中他时他第一时间甚至没反应过来，直到视线里的所有残破墙壁歪斜他才知道不妙。Gaby惊呼着扑过来想检查他的状况——尽管前四层梦境里的闯入者死亡都会直接回到上一层，但那些疼痛都格外真实，等死的过程没有一秒好受过。  
Illya在第二层的保险柜里惊醒，骂了一句，没几秒Gaby也惊醒了。  
“我给了自己一枪。”Gaby喘着气驳回他没出口的疑问。“这样不行，我们得分头行动。”  
“但是——”Illya试着让她别冒险。  
“我们的时间不多，Solo认得出我们又这么使劲想干掉我们，除了药剂我不想接受任何别的可能性。”Gaby斩钉截铁迅速解决问题。“我去吸引火力，Illya，你去找钥匙，你对战场比我了解得多。”她瞪了想反驳的Illya一眼，从保险箱外传来更多的脚步声，上膛与狗吠。“Solo只会越来越抗拒我们进入更深的地方，我可不想再被弹回来了。”  
她和Illya抓紧档案再次入梦，果然这一次进入第三层梦境后，夜晚的街道上也聚集了更多的士兵全然戒备。Gaby直接想象出了一身狙击手装备，找到最近的未倒塌建筑往上爬，还顺便朝远处扔了个手榴弹。  
Illya立刻朝尚未探索过的地点前进，一路想象风雪朝Gaby的方向聚集。大部分投射人物都朝Gaby的方向去了，Illya偶尔也干掉几个，还得尽可能借助那些倒塌建筑的阴影把自己藏起来。  
现在他接近了一个招牌摇摇欲坠的酒馆，门口满是美国兵——Cowboy的梦境投射，这几乎是第三层梦境中他见到的投射人物最为密集的地点了（在前进的路上他和Gaby都见识了不少本地人战战兢兢地从藏身处出来朝外看），美国佬们声音都不大，端着酒杯灌着劣质酒低声谈笑，醉醺醺地走来走去。还有美国兵搂着当地女人绕到了附近的小巷里……他们要干什么Illya也猜得到。  
这里很可能是钥匙所在地。Illya猜测，但想毫发无损地混进去他就得像个美国兵或者当地人……美国兵没可能，他看了看偶尔出现的几个当地人衣着，给自己想象出了一身差不多的旧衣服和帽子，缩着肩膀走向了酒馆门口。  
投射人物有的看了他一眼——他太高了，过于显眼，Gaby会更容易混进去——但大部分无视了Illya。他走进被戳出数个弹孔的门框，里面挤满了少部分当地人和一大堆醉醺醺的美国兵，大部分脸孔都十分年轻，搂着女人在舞池里跳舞。  
Illya挤到吧台那里（全是美国佬！），向那个疲倦的老板点了杯随便什么酒，试着融入环境。  
“我没在附近见过你。”Napoleon的声音在附近响起。  
Illya吓了一跳（是的在各种敌人的梦境里更吓人的他也见过，他可以承认这个），握紧手里的酒杯转过去。在半数都趴在吧台上打瞌睡的美国大兵中Napoleon看上去格外清醒，Illya突然意识到这是那个还不到二十岁的Cowboy，Oleg展示的黑白照片里那一个，脸孔明显还带有希腊式的奶油肤色与五官特征，酒吧灯光不算暗，他看上去就像米开朗基罗的雕像们变成了真人。  
Napoleon——年轻的Napoleon在等着他的回答。Illya尴尬地抓着酒杯，他的口音可能会暴露身份，但Napoleon看起来有点微醺，似乎对Illya的僵硬并不在意。“来吧，”他跟老板示意，“他今晚喝的算我账上。”  
Illya喝了一口酒，劣质酒，分不出什么品种，他忍不住皱眉，最终还是没吐掉，勉强咽了下去，酒精烧灼着他的喉咙。  
只要梦境的主人想，梦境里的一切就有真实世界中同样的反映。Illya跟老板要了点水掺进酒里，Napoleon原本隔着几个美国兵打量他，同他搭话，现在他拍开那些战友们挤了过来。“酒很糟？我有点好东西，你想要吗？”他端着酒杯掩饰自己低声说出的内容，光线让他的五官组合看上去远没有数年后的深邃。  
就像个毛头小子。Illya想。Napoleon看着还没磨炼出日后不动声色的狡黠，眼里更多的是好奇，还有饥渴——不是性的那种，是想要把什么弄到手的饥渴。Illya在不少人脸上见过那种饥渴，那像一簇火苗点燃了干柴，促使人们为了实现目标能干出任何事——在打仗时尤其如此。  
“如果你就打算来喝一杯——”Napoleon已经打算撤退了，毕竟不是每个人都会参与黑市交易。  
“你能弄到什么？”Illya决定参与，靠近对方时他下意识看了看周围，投射人物还没注意到他们，也可能是Napoleon不想让别人注意到。  
Napoleon露出个笑，那种有点儿醉的笑意，明显接收到了Illya的挑战讯号。“我猜，”他拍了拍Illya的手臂，“得看你需要什么了。”

*

Illya跟着Napoleon到了离酒吧不远的一处倒塌的屋子前面单独说话。Cowboy掏出了烟，Illya接了，尽管他不抽——在昏暗的地方点烟也是对那些带枪同伴的位置提醒，再说了抽烟的人多得要命，装装样子也是必要的。Napoleon吸了一口就把烟夹在指间，看着Illya做了同样的事后笑得更大了：“这年头碰到个不抽烟的人可不容易，你听着口音有点重。”  
“我英语不怎么好。”Illya承认。有些KGB说起英语来流畅得跟在英国美国住了一辈子似的，反正不是他。  
“我会一点波兰语。”Napoleon用波兰语说，又换回了英语。“但我有口音，所以还是省点事得了。我能弄到食物和药品，必要时枪也能给你弄到，你能给我什么？”  
“我——”Illya想了想。他最需要找的是进入第四层梦境的钥匙，而梦境中出现本人就意味着钥匙在本人身上，跟着梦境的主人找线索肯定没错。Illya撒谎：“我需要一点巧克力和一些退烧药。”  
Napoleon只是点点头，“没问题。”他看了看酒吧那里那堆还在醉酒的美国兵们。“我收现金也收珠宝首饰，如果你那里有点绝版书籍或者一些和博物馆藏品排得上号的——小道消息也行，都可以拿来换东西。”  
Illya当然没有这些东西可以交换。现在这层梦境的时间大概还在1945之后没几年，Illya当时还在KGB受训。  
远处他给Gaby创造的那大片暴风雪仍在下着，在废墟里偶尔亮着的灯光照映下，那一片风雪在附近的天气环境下算得上显眼，甚至还有雷声。Napoleon朝那里看了看：“古怪的欧洲天气，嗯？”  
Illya耸肩，想着把那片风雪弄得更大一些，吸引更多投影士兵的注意。  
Napoleon抽了一口烟，把烟在铁皮烟盒上摁熄了，又把大半截烟放回了盒子里。Illya看着他动作，把手里的烟递给他，Napoleon笑了笑，把只吸了一口的烟也摁熄收好。  
“如果我——没有那些东西？”Illya试探。在梦境中和主人打交道从来不是他擅长的事，大部分任务里这都是Napoleon的活儿，破坏梦境Illya倒是好手。  
Napoleon把烟盒放进军装上衣口袋，听到这句话后也没露出失望的表情。他看了Illya一眼，从上到下，眨眼频率慢了下来。这眼神Illya见过多次，那种熟悉感让他的皮肤像突然起了静电，心脏在他胸腔里咚咚作响。  
“喔，”Napoleon对他露出的笑容有点儿不同了，“我想你付得起。”

*

Napoleon找了个被轰掉一大半屋顶的二层书店，Illya想问他对书店有没有什么特殊情结……又闭上了嘴。  
书店一楼有不少书架都歪倒在地，许多书籍在地面上乱糟糟地堆着，Napoleon打着小手电，避开那些足以绊倒人的大部头，推开一个书架露出后面半掩的楼梯，回头看向小心地在书堆里踩下去又拔出脚的Illya。“我觉得你应该比这更灵活些。”  
“书应该被爱惜保护。”Illya仍然尽量避免把那些书籍踩得更脏。  
“这是战场，没人爱惜书。”Napoleon回敬，口吻愈发像Illya熟悉的那个更成熟的Cowboy。“我在楼上藏了点东西。”  
“你把物资藏在这种地方？”Illya怀疑地跟着他爬楼梯，到处都是灰尘，他们同样脏兮兮的鞋靴倒不显眼了。  
“没人会第一时间想到在书店搜刮食物。”Napoleon笑得挺轻，在这夜色中倒格外明显。Illya想着钥匙可能的所在地，跨过连楼梯边都堆满的书籍——二层有一半是书店主人的卧室，另一半被轰飞了，起居室有一面墙破了个口子，还危险地裂出几条缝，看上去随时会塌并且把这还算完好的卧室给暴露在所有同一高度的视线内。Illya看着Napoleon一手按着枪一手从卧室里的书架最上层取下一本书（至少Cowboy还保留了基本的警惕，Illya暗暗赞同地想），打开从挖空的内部取出一个小药瓶抛给了他。  
“一半止痛药一半退烧药。”Napoleon解释。Illya摇了摇瓶子，里面的确有些药片。“至于成分得你自己去分辨了。巧克力我身上有，你得付了报酬才能给。”  
Illya把瓶子装进口袋，有可能这瓶药就是钥匙，他的手插在口袋里握紧药瓶。Cowboy提及的报酬让他没来由地紧绷着神经。  
“我可不想拿枪逼你，如果是我会错了意——我也不会道歉。”Napoleon用小手电照了一下卧室里那张单人床，然后关掉了光。瞬时陷入昏暗让Illya一时不能适应，风雪在逐渐扩大，Illya自己的梦境想象范围逐渐影响到了这里，周围气温下降了，也带来降雪后的反光，他很快看清了对面Napoleon平静的脸。  
这个Cowboy也是他自己梦境中的投射——Illya咬着牙思考，真正的Cowboy被药剂诱导直坠Limbo，通常要把人从Limbo带回来可以用杀掉投射人物来强迫入侵者下坠，但是Cowboy——  
“你觉得我会同意？”Illya最终问，感觉自己口音更重了，似乎这个年纪的Cowboy还不能很好地分辨出不同国家的口音。  
“我觉得有可能。”Napoleon谨慎地回答，口吻听上去很接近Illya熟悉的前大盗现特工Cowboy。“你没有说不，而我知道你在看我……你看的是我。”  
这句话本身没什么不对，但Illya颤抖了一秒，大雪从卧室的墙壁缺口里扑进来了一些，很冷。Napoleon开始卸下身上的装备，把枪放在床头柜上，坐在了床垫里。Illya看着他长长地吐出一口气，盯着墙壁的破口：“我先承认一点：我睡过女人，还没睡过男人。”  
Illya不确定地站在那儿，拿不准该走开找个安全地方攥着药瓶入梦还是接着在这里和Cowboy耗时间，Gaby可能撑不了多久，更可能被围攻到回到第二次梦境，那会让她更难进入这里，越往下越难进入深层潜意识的梦境里，时间被拉长了，在第三层耗上几天可能只是第二层的几小时，也可能是Limbo里的几十年。Cowboy在Limbo里陷得越久，就越难把他拽回现实。  
“所以你想……”Illya挤出一句，“尝试。”  
Napoleon耸肩，“明天我这小队就要去下一个驻地，然后你永远都不会再见到我，这是个不错的一次性交易。”他脱下帽子，挠了挠削得挺短的黑发。“我有套子和凡士林，我觉得我们都能找到点乐子——你懂我的意思。”  
“但我不是——我不和男人睡，”Illya挣扎着试图让Napoleon打消念头。类似的情形他在母亲接待的那些“客人”身上看过多次，通常母亲没法拒绝他们，无论多有礼貌，在没什么自保能力的时候拒绝都不成立。“我对这种事没有兴趣。”他最终说，心虚地听出自己语调的不确定，他的确不知道这种拒绝有没有用。现在他能自保，但拒绝可能意味着他找不到进入第四层的钥匙。  
“而我乐于尝试新事物。”Napoleon承认，现在他看向Illya了，“没事，伙计，还有好几小时才会天亮，真要搞这事一个小时估计就够了。”他拍拍床上的空位，右边。“我们也可以只聊聊天，这附近可没有椅子。”  
Illya看着Cowboy年轻脸孔上的疲倦，那种干了太久的活得不到休息的倦怠感他很清楚，或许他可以聊聊天把Cowboy劝服。  
Napoleon在Illya坐下时还挪了点空间给他，墙上的破口正对着这张狭窄的单人床，大片的雪花飘了进来。  
“我认为自己长得还不错。”Napoleon摸了摸自己的下巴，“有不少人注意到了我，邀请也不少。”  
Illya当然知道这一点。参军那几年的Cowboy留下的照片都给人“这小子马上就会变得更加英俊”的直观感受，这梦境里的Napoleon如此年轻，尚未成为日后名震欧洲的盗窃犯。年轻的，尚未长成的Cowboy也很好看。Illya看他一眼，被Napoleon一脸好笑地捕捉到了这个视线。  
“你可不是完全没有兴趣。”Napoleon打趣，“我认得出这种眼神。”  
Illya忍不住揉了一把自己的脸，庆幸夜晚的昏暗能遮掩掉一点他的不自在。  
“如果你想找乐子，”Illya想了想，“那些女人不够？”战场上有不少女性愿意为大兵投怀送抱。  
“足够了。”Napoleon回答，稍稍后仰，双手撑在身后的床垫上。“只不过——”  
“你想试试看别的。”Illya猜测。  
Napoleon耸肩，仍然盯着墙上的破洞。  
“我觉得我厌倦了保护别人。”Napoleon说。“我只是累了，什么都不想去想。”  
这句话颇有深意，Illya一时拿不准他是在说战场还是性生活，最终他选了前者来回应：“战场上都这样。我见过的士兵都很疲倦，一直保持警觉是件困难的事。”  
“你没结婚。”Napoleon没头没脑地冒出一句。  
Illya下意识地看了眼自己的左手，任务中他会根据需要戴戒指，但在这里不。  
“看来我不能问你背叛妻子是什么感受了。”Napoleon笑了笑，打量Illya的身体。“而且你看起来不错。”  
那股不自在又回来了。“Cowboy，停。”Illya条件反射地说。Napoleon笑得大了点：“所有美国兵在你们眼里都是牛仔？我很爱姑娘们用女上位，看你的脸——你可不会缺姑娘的青睐。”  
“姑娘们能给你足够的乐子。”Illya坚持。  
“她们的确能。”Napoleon还没笑完。“你听起来像我老家那边的神父。”  
“我是无神论者。”Illya说。Napoleon没完没了的笑让他放松了点，他应该能再打探点钥匙的细节。  
“没错，没错，打仗让上帝死透了。”Napoleon笑完吐出了一次长长的呼吸。“上帝的归上帝，凯撒的归凯撒。上帝可不会管人间打仗打成什么样子，更不会管我们到底有没有变成同性恋。我觉得我不是，我对不够好看的人没兴趣。”  
这倒很Cowboy。Illya也有点想笑：“你觉得我好看？”  
Napoleon回给他一个再明显不过的眼神：“我看起来像那种随便在街上找个男人说‘请干我的屁股然后让我干一干你’的牛仔吗？”  
Illya闭上嘴以防自己说出什么更惊人的反驳——没错他们吵架也总在竞争谁能想出更有创意的脏话。  
“别人可能会觉得是有一点。”最后Illya在脑子里过了几遍，回答Napoleon这个不算问题的问题。  
年轻的Cowboy明显被这句话取悦了，“你可以直白一点夸我好看，我完全不会介意。”他嘴角又弯得像Illya更熟悉的年长版了。如果是那个真正的Cowboy提出这邀请，Illya可能——见鬼的他第一时间没有想到拒绝，这很说明问题。  
然后Illya想起了另一个问题，刚刚Cowboy透露的细节很……“你是说各来一次？”  
Napoleon挑起眉毛。“我是个讲究公平的人，两不相欠。”他冲Illya眨眼。“现在你有兴致了？”  
“不，没，我只是——”Illya反驳着但Napoleon已经动了，一只手放在了Illya大腿上，在这气温里十分温暖。Illya有一瞬吃惊，浑身僵硬着没动。Napoleon靠近了一点，眼神从Illya的眼睛移到他嘴唇上。  
Illya只剩下了紧张，Cowboy视线抬高，重回他的眼睛。Illya看得出他是认真的——曾经Cowboy可能真的这么干过，某个在欧洲小镇上面目英俊的当地人，一夜尝试——也可能Cowboy想过这事但没做，这想法在梦境第三层重现，已经活跃在了潜意识范围里。Illya因任务进入过Napoleon的第三层梦境，这是第一次触及Cowboy的战场记忆，也是头一回碰到这种情况。  
实际上Napoleon提出的建议很合理（还颇为公平），那个当地人——无论他存不存在——很有可能也不会拒绝这个提议。Illya看着Napoleon慢慢靠近，拿不准是该推开他还是接着配合——Napoleon在雪夜里凉凉的鼻尖擦过他的，呼吸吐在他唇间，带着劣质烟卷的气味。  
这不该发生。年轻的Cowboy靠过来和Illya接吻，第一个吻很轻，尝了尝Illya的嘴唇，接着Napoleon张开嘴，试探得更深，手指抚上Illya的脸，动作迅速地爬到他大腿上。Illya吸着气想推开他压过来的重量，Napoleon抓住他一只手放在自己大腿上。  
“见鬼了你的手真凉。”Napoleon笑着抱怨，接着亲他，Illya没怎么回应，他还没找到不会引发对方警惕或者暴动的应对点子。Napoleon跨坐在他腿上，还没有Illya熟悉的那身肌肉重量，床板嘎吱响了一声。手指翻下了Illya的高领毛衣，“摸摸我。”Napoleon指示，低着头在Illya唇角吐息。 “我也会摸你。”  
Illya照做了，双手抓住Napoleon的大腿让他坐稳，让Napoleon继续掌控局面。年轻的Cowboy体型修长，身体紧实，柔软的嘴唇在Illya嘴上试图唤起一点情欲。Illya在脑子里重复了数遍这是为了进入下一层梦境必要做出的行为，但他仍然在Napoleon嘴唇下不能克制地轻微战栗着。Napoleon似乎对Illya在他大腿和身侧下意识地来回抚摸这一点很满意，亲吻移到了Illya的下颚，开始解他的外套纽扣。  
温度更低了，Illya在低温里抖了抖，周围很静，因此踩在雪地里的脚步声格外清晰。  
Napoleon也听到了，他停下了吻Illya的脖子，Illya这才意识到自己不光向后露出了脖颈，还闭上了眼睛。  
“有人来了。”Napoleon声音很低。他看了看Illya，略带情欲又有点困惑，又转向外界去听。“很多人。”  
Illya仍用双手把Napoleon稳在他大腿上，风雪陡然变大，Illya视野边缘隐隐能看到莫斯科那些建筑的边角，和这卧室昏暗的墙壁一般若隐若现，为了维持在这一层梦境的干扰他一直也下意识地想着暴风雪——暴风雪是Illya自己梦境里最常见的东西，想象起来很容易。他自己的梦在影响Cowboy的梦，Napoleon迟早会发现问题。  
Napoleon想下去，Illya抓紧了他。Cowboy微微皱眉，Illya肯定把他抓疼了，但Napoleon脸上几乎没有表情，已经足以看得出后来不动声色设局的风格。他观察着Illya的表情，Illya仰头等着他的反应，抓握着他的腰侧把他摁在自己腿上。Napoleon一只手从Illya肩膀上滑了下去。“我猜他们是来找你。”他表情里有一点动摇。“你是谁？”那只手滑过Illya的手臂，Illya知道Napoleon大腿上绑了一把匕首，在Napoleon摸上刀柄时，Illya按住了他。  
“我不是你的敌人。”Illya说。  
“我可不这么觉得。”Napoleon另一只手还在Illya肩上，他猛地把Illya向后推去——床是靠墙的，Illya的后脑勺为此遭受了一记重创，他们扭打起来，Napoleon现在还没有后来能和Illya对着干的身手，但年轻的Cowboy更灵活——他抓到了枪，抵在了Illya腰侧。  
Illya停下了。他们已经栽倒在了床垫上，除去乱七八糟的扭打和Illya现在疼得他眼前阵阵发黑的后脑勺外，Cowboy躺在枕头上，一手抵着Illya咽喉，Illya也制住了他，试着装没发现他们挤在一起的胯部有多硬。  
“这可比我预料得要粗暴了点。”Napoleon呼吸有点急，脸上甚至有了点悲伤。“但是抱歉，我可不会对敌人心软。”  
他开了枪，Illya腰侧炸开了疼痛——这不会马上导致他的死亡（返回上一层）但还是疼得要命。  
Illya在剧痛中仍压着Napoleon没松手。如果他再进一次第三层可能Cowboy马上就会把他弹出去，这让他进第四层只剩下……一个选项。  
Napoleon挣扎了一下，对Illya的坚持露出了惊讶。“我觉得你的血会把我的军装毁了。”他平静地说。“要我给你脸上也来一枪？”  
“不。”Illya眼前发黑，挪动了一下他的右手让他能靠近Napoleon的太阳穴，他最常用的那把马卡洛夫出现在手里。  
开枪时Napoleon叹了口气，在床垫上停止了呼吸。  
Illya看着Cowboy半睁的双眼，床单上飞溅的深色血迹，暴风雪太冷了，他颤抖着栽倒在Napoleon身上，看着他凝固下来的，微微开启的嘴唇，直到黑暗吞没了所有意识。

*

光线接近于……那些昏黄的老电影，建筑物大多是红砖或者灰砖房。Illya腰侧隐隐作痛，努力辨认周围环境。  
到处都又脏又旧，空中挂着数条晾衣绳，密密麻麻晾满了打补丁的床单衣物，让光线更为昏暗。  
他从未在Cowboy梦境中见过类似场景，可能是Napoleon曾经到过的某个地方，他们执行任务时去过更糟的梦境。  
几幢四五层的建筑夹缝中的空地间，一群孩子在裂缝的水泥地上玩耍。路人脚步匆匆，没人注意到Illya突兀地出现在某个墙角。  
他对这一层的钥匙毫无头绪。入侵者在第四层死亡有一定几率坠入Limbo，也有相当几率返回上一层，但Illya没那么多时间赌，即使第四层时间已经比现实世界慢了数十数百倍也一样。  
Illya仍穿着平时的便服，戴着鸭舌帽，身高让他在人群中很显眼，但倒真没几个人注意到他。  
走过几条街后Illya看到了商店招牌上的英语，旧电车，远处的帝国大厦终于让他确定了地点。纽约Illya从没去过，而Cowboy梦境里的街道比Illya看过的照片要破旧得多。  
他花了大半天才把附近摸熟，口音让他在取得投影人物信任时困难重重，但他还是找到了突破口。  
跟随一个口音比他还重的路人指出的方向，Illya找到了一片相当糟糕的混居住房，黑人拉丁裔还有本地人住在一起，孩子们衣服又脏又破到处乱跑。Illya扫视了一圈周围，一个胡子蓬乱的中年男人握着酒瓶打瞌睡，一个黑人母亲抱着孩子在路边晒太阳，无视了Illya的出现。  
几个孩子互相推搡着跑过，Illya看到一个白人小胖子坐在附近一截楼梯上看着别人玩游戏。  
他走过去，在这孩子身边蹲下：“你好。”  
小男孩的黑发又卷又乱，他抬起脸看向Illya。  
Illya被他和Cowboy一模一样的眼睛击中了——Cowboy有着没人拥有的左眼虹膜异色。  
“你好。”Napoleon回答，还没到变声期，语调也没那种仿佛电台播音一般的腔调变化。  
现在Illya能从这孩子脸上看出更多Cowboy将来的影子了，说实话，他没想到Cowboy小时候……有点出乎意料。  
“我在找Solo家，你知道他们住哪儿吗？”Illya尽量减轻自己的口音。  
Napoleon皱起眉毛辨认了一小会他的口音（口音果然让还是孩子的Cowboy遇到困难了），“我就是一个Solo，你找我妈妈还是爸爸？”  
“哦，你是一个Solo？”Illya软下口吻，他不会对孩子摆出凶脸，尽可能温和地问：“你叫什么？”  
Napoleon犹豫了，抿着嘴唇看了看周围，有投射人物注意到了他们，Illya维持着镇定——如果在这里Napoleon抗拒他的靠近那会更糟。  
“你不能嘲笑我。”Napoleon小声说。  
“我不会嘲笑你。”Illya低声安抚他。  
“Napoleon.”小Cowboy回答，皱着眉。“我知道这名字来自于波拿巴。”  
“这是个军队领袖的名字。”想也知道成长期Napoleon会因为这名字遭遇多少嘲讽，Illya补充：“你不喜欢这个名字？”  
“他们觉得很可笑。”Napoleon叹气。这么小的孩子在叹气，看着有些忧郁又有些奇怪地早熟。“我宁愿叫Jack或者Tom，还能省点麻烦。”  
这口吻就相当Cowboy了。Illya为这熟悉感放下了心。Napoleon问他找家人做什么，Illya扯谎说有东西要交给大人——他可以想象出一个包裹什么的，或许还得想点食物或者别的东西糊弄过去。  
Napoleon站了起来，拍了拍身上的灰尘。“我带你去找我妈妈。”他说。Illya注意到Cowboy身上的T恤长裤已经很旧了，还有点小，但拼凑了点别的布料让它们勉强合身，针脚很粗糙，两只鞋也不合脚。Napoleon自己倒很平静地领着他在建筑间七拐八弯，最后进入一幢脏兮兮的红砖房里，三楼一间窄小的两居室公寓。  
屋子里很暗，一个女人正栽倒在餐桌上打着鼾，一股厨房油烟和呕吐物混合劣质酒的气味。  
Napoleon又皱眉了，他仰起脸冲Illya解释：“她又喝醉了，相信我，她没喝酒时还是很不错的。”  
Illya按下灯的开关，灯泡闪了好几下才亮起。Solo夫人也是一头黑卷发，胡乱挽在一起，五官比一般女人硬朗些，Cowboy肯定更多地继承了母亲的特征。她身上的花裙子洗得褪色了，体型和小Cowboy一样胖乎乎，把衣服撑得有点变形。Illya环视这屋子，水槽里堆着平底锅和炖锅都没洗，台面上还有吃剩下的培根和炒蛋。  
Napoleon把地上一个瓶子捡了起来——Illya看出那个小瓶子是盐罐，他把盐罐放回台面上，绕过醉倒的母亲去给客厅开窗，但窗户一打开就是一股不知从哪儿来的烧焦气味，Napoleon又把窗户关上了。  
“看来只能我招待你了。”Napoleon很镇定，像大人一样对Illya解释：“没有茶也没有咖啡，我老爸在上班，你要在沙发上等一会儿吗？”  
“呃——不，我得亲手交给你父母。”Illya撒谎，这公寓环境逼仄，他呆着觉得很不适，而且还真有一条脏兮兮的双人沙发，上面还堆着杂志报纸。“或许我可以去找你爸爸，你爸爸在哪儿上班？”  
Napoleon说了个Illya确信他没在附近看到过的街道名，Illya记下并决定等会儿去找找看，但Cowboy就在这里，钥匙最有可能在他附近，Illya又问：“你知道附近哪儿有旅馆吗？”  
Napoleon迟疑了一会儿，“附近没有，先生。”他管Illya叫“先生”让Illya颇有错乱的好笑感，现实中的Cowboy从没这么叫过他。“但楼下的106号住着的那个爷爷接收房客。”  
Illya道了谢——反正他不打算对还是孩子的Cowboy粗鲁，Napoleon礼貌地把他送出门去，提醒他在屋外留意楼上泼下来的水。

*

Illya去找了Napoleon说的街道，结果Solo他爸是这里一个小工厂的看门人，而且……和Solo看起来不像。  
这个男人看着粗俗无礼，姜黄色的稀疏头发胡子，还有个啤酒肚，嗓门也大。Illya在路边观察了他一会儿，钥匙在Cowboy自己的投射出现这情况下绝不可能在他人身上。于是他返回Cowboy的住处并想办法取得了106的房客资格，他身上执行任务的便装对这里的住户来说似乎颇为高档，他也见过美钞，用想象出的美钞付钱后房东显然就不打算管他干嘛了，还热情地给他介绍了附近的餐厅——当然都是廉价的油腻餐馆。  
Illya在附近又走了一会儿，摸清地形。这一片似乎更多住的是白人里的穷人，酗酒抽烟还有小孩的哭闹声就没停过，Illya还看到了许多超重的本地人（包括其他族裔的胖子们）。  
106房间有扇窗户可以观察外面的其他房子，Illya一直等到超过九点都没看到Solo的父亲回家，附近建筑的墙壁都很薄，各种生活嘈杂音也造成了一定干扰。Illya得尽可能接近年幼的Cowboy找出钥匙。  
捱过漫漫长夜后，Illya发觉Napoleon的父亲一夜未归。  
上午Napoleon从楼上下来了，路过Illya窗外时，Illya叫住了他：“嘿。”  
“哦，你好。”Napoleon看起来简直可以算得上彬彬有礼了，和这周遭的贫穷困窘格格不入。“你见到我爸爸了吗？”  
“见到了，”Illya撒谎解释说东西送过了，又对Cowboy说：“你爸爸现在上班去了，我想。”  
“他不管你给了他什么，他都肯定拿去赌了。”Napoleon耸肩，明显接受了现实。“他昨晚又没回来。你要在这儿住多久？”他走过来扒着Illya的窗台朝里看。“你是那些——记者吗？这附近可没什么好采访的。”  
“我——呃，我是个作家。”Illya撒谎，这个谎他们曾经在任务里用过。“我在为我的新作品找资料。”  
“那祝你好运。”Napoleon说。Illya看得出他昨晚大概没洗澡，头发里还沾着不知道什么碎屑，连衣服都是昨天那件改缝的T恤。  
“你愿意……当向导吗？”Illya提议，这是个挺不错的接近小Cowboy的方法。“我会付你钱。”  
Napoleon眼睛亮了起来，不过他马上就露出了Illya很熟悉的皱眉思考的表情（这一点成年的Napoleon真是一点没变）：“十美金。”他伸出一只有点儿肉感的小手，“我是这附近最懂行的了，不还价。”  
Illya被他逗乐了，“成交。”

*

于是Illya带小Cowboy去吃了早餐。Napoleon推荐的餐馆，声称那里是附近几个街区最“物美价廉”的地方，从排队等着取外卖三明治的人来说的确如此，坐下来吃饭的人倒不是很多，考虑到已经上午十点，可能这得算得上早午餐。  
餐馆看上去挺旧，一股油炸食物的香味。  
Napoleon还跟Illya解释别穿那件夹克，“你看起来很有钱。”他说。现实生活中Illya绝对称不上富有。“会有人偷你钱包。”Illya想象出一身旧些的衣服跟Napoleon坐在了一张靠窗桌边，塑封菜单上全是高热量食物——现在Illya知道为什么穷人反而超重了。  
“以前没这么多好吃的。”Napoleon在桌子对面，双手都放在餐桌上，从他小幅度的摇晃来看绝对在桌子下踢着两只脚。“现在菜单更丰富啦，烤洋葱猪肉汉堡很好吃。”他向Illya解释。“你能请我吃吗？”  
“上午不能吃汉堡。”Illya严肃地向Napoleon解释了吃太多油脂和肉类会对健康造成什么影响，小Cowboy翻了个白眼：“我当然知道太胖不好，蔬菜也太贵了，能吃饱就行，番茄也是蔬菜。”  
“你不能把薯条当午饭吃。”点的煎蛋豆子香肠薯条送上来后，Illya也被那分量惊到了——他按自己的食量点了大份，但这大份比他在欧洲见过的所有分量都多——看来他的确可以承认那么多胖子的体型都有其原因。Napoleon往薯条上挤了一大堆番茄酱，反驳他的建议：“薯条便宜，先生，我可不是你。”  
“那看来你不想吃我的煎香肠了。”Illya指了指自己盘子里的三根滋滋作响的煎香肠。  
看着小Cowboy真的咽了口水但又一脸的“不，我不能屈服”实在很好笑，Illya忍着笑意把一根香肠拨到Napoleon盘子里，随意问了点附近有意思的地方。对于小男孩来说有意思的地方和成人大概不一样，不过Napoleon倒给了他点惊喜——Cowboy告诉他附近哪儿有妓院（真的？第一个介绍的旅游景点是这个？等Illya把他从Limbo拽出来Napoleon肯定得被削一顿），哪儿有上映那些好片子的老影院，哪儿聚集着流氓，哪儿是教堂，哪儿是犹太人聚集区哪儿是中东人聚集区，哪儿全是黑人哪儿塞满了拉丁人。  
“那家店下面有个地下拳击场。”在早午餐后，Illya在Napoleon带领下一起在街头散步，纽约的阳光很热，Illya不由自主地觉得之前的衣着确实有点过厚了。Napoleon年纪不大，倒走得像到处都是他自己的地盘，一路给Illya介绍那些只有当地人才清楚的细枝末节。  
Illya弄清楚了Napoleon正在放暑假，不过严格来说美国的公立学校课程和俄国的课程设置不能比，他确信Napoleon学不到特别有用的数学与科学知识。而且Napoleon的母亲看起来不像……有工作，从白天她就能醉倒在屋里的情形来看，Napoleon没被好好照料过，而今早他和Illya搭话前甚至没吃早饭。  
“有时候她给我一点钱让我自己去吃。”Napoleon解释，挠着乱糟糟的黑发。“我把钱存起来了，我攒着打算弄双新鞋子。”他踢了踢脚，“这鞋子有点不舒服，我看上二手店里那双鞋好久了。”  
Illya在能意识到自己说什么之前就脱口而出：“我给你买。”  
Napoleon停下了脚步，“真的？”他仰着头困惑地看向Illya。“我们可不是朋友，先生，你这样会让我觉得你想要点儿我不能给的东西。”  
这句话的语法变化和含义让Illya皱眉：“……你觉得我会要求什么？”  
“有些外乡人喜欢小孩。”Napoleon毫不在意地耸肩。“我不干这个，先生，我还是有底线的。”  
Illya深吸了一口气，“不，我不是那种人。”Cowboy说起这个的态度像这每天都在发生。  
Napoleon只是点点头，“我觉得你看着也不像，你在这里挺紧张的，看好你的钱包更重要。”他指向路边一个戴着帽子低着头观察周遭的男人，“看到那样的人避开点，老Peter很擅长偷东西。”  
“我给你的十块钱不够买吗？”Illya表示记住提醒后又问。  
“够了。”Napoleon似乎对Illya接受这附近的“规矩”很满意，“但我总得给自己存点钱以防万一，你知道，我老爸很爱赌，他已经两次把我存的钱找出来去赌了。”他随便地踢开路上的垃圾。“所以我的鞋就得往后延迟一些。”  
Illya可以强行让Cowboy接受他的好意，但第四层梦境会呈现出这样的环境肯定有其意义——有某件事对Napoleon很重要，可能曾发生过，可能是一个萦绕不去的念头，这件事深藏在他的潜意识里，直到梦境第四层才会触及——可能没有药剂都不会触发这些事。  
“如果你给我找来更多乐子，我可以考虑加钱。”Illya最终这么说。  
“我觉得不大可能，先生，”Napoleon笑嘻嘻地反驳。“我能给的乐子就那么多了。”  
Napoleon带他逛了大半天，甚至还给他指了一间社区图书馆出来：“没课的时候我在那儿看书，总得学点东西。”  
“你想上大学吗？”Illya问。  
“没钱。”Napoleon干脆地回答。  
“你很聪明。”Illya看着那头小卷毛和圆乎乎的身体。“你应该去上大学。”  
“还是没钱，谢了。”Napoleon驳回，“你会请我吃晚饭吗？”

*

Illya请了，Napoleon推荐了另一家餐厅。  
“这家的汤分量足一点。”小Cowboy解释。餐点送上来后Illya发现属实，奶油汤不算浓，而且盐可能放得有点多。Napoleon要了个纸袋把面包装了起来，对咸汤毫无怨言。  
“老妈可能会把昨天剩下的菜热一热，”Napoleon对Illya疑问的眼神回答。“我本来就给人跑腿赚点零花钱，弄点面包没问题。”  
“她不给你做饭吗？”Illya低声问。餐厅里挺嘈杂，他不想表现得像个诱拐小孩的陌生人。  
“我自己会做一点。”Napoleon回答，对牛排狼吞虎咽。“她清醒的时候会做。”  
Illya把他送回家，当晚那位父亲又没有出现。第二天Napoleon在九点后出现在Illya窗边：“你今天还要向导吗？”  
“当然。”Illya回答，Cowboy小时候的生活让他心生怜悯。“我还没付你钱。”  
“你临走时给我就行，反正我也赚到了三餐。”Napoleon大度地挥了挥手。“你还没告诉我你的名字。”他有点儿困扰地挠头。  
“Illya.”Illya说。他在这里用的是假名——美国人对俄罗斯人兼共产党员多少还是有点敌意，他更换了一个更美国的姓氏。  
“好。”Napoleon答应了，接着带他出去乱晃。Illya跟着他逛30年代的纽约，很快发现了昨天没注意到的一个细节：“和你打招呼的都是大人，你没朋友吗？”  
Napoleon发出了一声挺大的呻吟，那基本等同于抱怨了，肩膀也跟着垮了下来。“很多大人都这么问，我真不明白朋友为什么有那么重要。”  
“你该和年纪差不多的孩子玩玩。”Illya建议，对Napoleon的状况有了些猜测。  
“那些瘦子们觉得我又胖又蠢，”Napoleon拖着脚步，都快直接在地上耍赖了。“那些胖子们……好吧他们真的是又胖又蠢。”  
Illya想笑，“所以你是个又胖又聪明的……”  
“没礼貌，你不能随便评价别人的身材。”Napoleon抗议。  
Illya没忍住大笑出声。  
Napoleon愤愤地走出了好几步，又站在那里等Illya跟上来，像模像样地抱着手臂。  
Illya笑坏了，Napoleon挺不高兴来着，但Illya给他买了个冰淇淋后就又高兴了起来。小时候的Cowboy好哄极了，Illya揉了揉他的头发，引发了新一轮抗议。  
吃完晚餐后Illya和Napoleon一同往回走。Illya问他这么一整天在外面，他的母亲是否会担心。  
“男孩的危险比女孩少点。”Napoleon不在意地说，“如果我是个女孩儿，我可不会给你做向导，那太容易被强奸了。”  
Illya对Cowboy生活的环境一时想不出该如何评价，Napoleon又说：“不过如果我真跟你出去干坏事，你起码得把我送到家门口才符合礼仪。”  
显然Cowboy从小就是个话多的。这个小Napoleon在吵架上可完全没有胜算，Illya开起了玩笑，“那你想我把你送到家门口吗？”  
Napoleon的眼神只能称之为“你玩了我一下午了还没玩够”。“如果你想的话也行，”他拖长音，“反正我妈还没见过你呢，这会儿她应该酒醒了。”  
Illya把他送上了三楼，看胖乎乎的Napoleon爬楼梯甚至还有点可爱，Illya把这一幕记下来留待以后嘲笑Cowboy，同时迈开腿一步两级三级台阶地赶在了Napoleon前面。Napoleon抱怨着你真讨厌，奋力跟了上来。  
到那扇门前了，Napoleon掏出钥匙开门，把门推开，里面一如既往地散发着没人打理的气氛。Napoleon的母亲在沙发上睡着了，沙发前的地板上还有一滩呕吐物。“恶，又来了。”Napoleon对这情形皱了皱脸，仰起脸对Illya说晚安。“那么，祝你晚上睡得好。”他指指自己的母亲，“看来她今晚没法和你握手，我得把吐的东西擦干净。”  
估计Napoleon的父亲今晚又得彻夜不归，Illya提议自己可以帮忙，反正那位女士似乎醉得毫无意识。  
“我可不会拒绝免费的帮手。”Napoleon让他进门，去浴室——Illya看了一眼才发现是洗手间，这屋子竟然没有浴室——拿出来一条旧毛巾还有拖把。Illya帮他把拖把浸水，拖干净地面上的污物。Napoleon开窗通风，还是一股烧焦味儿，但总比呕吐味好得多。他浸湿了毛巾，小心地不踩到刚拖干净的那块地板，去给他的母亲擦脸。  
Illya拧着拖把。Napoleon摸了她一下突然缩回手，“Illya.”他听上去非常紧张。  
Illya放下拖把几步就到了Napoleon身边，Cowboy听起来很恐慌，以他此刻的年纪来说相当惊慌失措。“我觉得她死了。”Napoleon脸色惨白，眼睛睁大。Illya摸了她的颈侧，她的确——  
Napoleon看上去惊吓过度，Illya摸到他的脖颈手臂上全是冷汗。“Cowboy，Napoleon，冷静点。”Illya把他手里的湿毛巾拿开，“Napoleon.”他晃了一下这个孩子的肩膀，Napoleon回过神，眨了眨眼睛。  
“她死了。”Napoleon说，语调平平，然后他反应过来，“我得——办葬礼，我得找一找。”他转向屋子里唯一的卧室。Illya抓握住了他的双臂，单膝跪下来稳住Cowboy的小身体：“葬礼得你父亲去办，Napoleon，等你父亲回来。你还是小孩，你不需要——”  
Napoleon看起来被吓呆了，接着他给出了完全不同的反应：挣扎着把Illya往外面推。“你得离开，Illya，回一楼去，我得藏起来——”  
Illya的力气足以固定住小男孩：“不，我会待在这里直到你父亲回来，Napoleon，你得——”  
“藏起来，”Napoleon反驳，努力在Illya手里扭动。“我得去装睡，让他处理这件事。”  
突然有视线落在Illya颈后，那是这层梦境中投射人物发现入侵者的讯号。Illya警惕地回头，Napoleon那个看门人父亲出现在了门口——他不可能无声无息地突然出现，但梦境时常会有扭曲错位，梦境主人情绪混乱时就更容易出现不符合现实世界的细节了——这个挺着啤酒肚的大块头眯着眼睛打量了一番Illya：“你谁？”  
“我是楼下的房客。”Illya解释，Napoleon正在使劲把他往门外推：“他送我回来的，他马上就走！没晚餐，钱在罐头里！”他一连串地说，试图让Illya远离这一切。  
“快滚。”这个男人说，手里还提着酒瓶。在Illya被Napoleon推向门外的时候无视了他，走到沙发边踢了沙发一脚，似乎是想把死去的女人给弄醒，在对方毫无反应时咒骂出声，又灌了一口酒，直接走到水槽那边，把酒瓶朝台面上一跺，开始翻找橱柜。  
Napoleon没能推Illya出门，Illya蹲下来安抚他让他回房间去，他会跟这位毫无责任心的父亲谈谈。Napoleon紧张地看了看Illya又看向他父亲，完全不知道该怎么办（无论有多早熟这时候Cowboy仍然是个孩子）。男人拿出了一个豆子罐头，从里面掏出了几块钱和几个硬币，一边往口袋里塞一边冲Napoleon吼：“就这么点？”  
Napoleon在Illya腿边抖了一抖：“那是妈妈剩下的——”  
“我知道你藏了钱。”男人几步跨过来就要把Napoleon从Illya身边拖出来，Illya试图阻止，震惊地发现自己动不了了——Napoleon在这个梦里情绪失控，正在奋力从父亲手里挣脱——男人揪住小男孩的卷发和胳膊，把他直接拽到了眼前：“钱藏哪了？”  
Napoleon疼得嘶嘶吸气，指向了卧室：“柜——柜子后面。”  
男人丢下他直奔卧室，还丢下一句：“把你妈弄起来！我饿死了！”  
Napoleon揉着头皮。Illya还被钉在那里动也不能动，Napoleon似乎忘记了他也在这间公寓内。有些任务目标的梦境会在各种诱导下重现曾经发生过的事，细节还会因为记忆模糊而反复出现各种偏差，这种情况下特工无法干预梦境，Illya也遭遇了同样状况。他只能看着Napoleon不知所措地站在那里，卧室里一阵翻箱倒柜后那男人又冲了出来，看到沙发上的死者又冲Napoleon吼：“叫你把你妈弄醒，聋了吗？！”  
Napoleon又抖了抖，“她——”  
“什么屁事都得我自己做。”男人抱怨着去把妻子弄醒，接着发现了事实，他吸了一大口气：“操！——操！”  
“她……”Napoleon试图开口，男人瞪了他一眼，小男孩闭嘴了。  
“操。”男人手指耙梳着自己稀疏的头发，在屋子里走了几步，又看向Napoleon。“是不是你？！”  
Napoleon瑟缩了一下，Illya从没见过成年的Cowboy出现这种反应。“不，我回来她就——”  
“好吧，行，这屋子这个月房租还没交。”这男人深吸口气抹了抹脸，一把抓过酒瓶又灌了口酒。“操他妈的丧葬费。”他看了眼Napoleon，打量了一下整间公寓，在Napoleon和尸体之间扫了个来回。“这屋子也太贵了，我得搬家。”他又看回Napoleon，“去，收拾行李。”  
“但是她——”男人瞪了Napoleon一眼，Napoleon立刻闭嘴冲进了卧室。Illya听到打包的声响。这个男人接着翻找了每一处屋子里能藏东西的地方，还找到半根粗香肠，切口有点发霉了，他摸出一把抽屉里的切菜刀切掉一截，又嗅了嗅新鲜切口的味道，把香肠咬在嘴里，菜刀找了块布包起来藏在身上。  
Napoleon吃力地拖着一个不大的行李箱走了出来，“你的衣服都在里面了。”小Cowboy喘着气说，听起来镇定了一点。Illya稍微放了点心。男人劈手夺过行李箱开始检查里面的衣物，叫Napoleon自己收拾自己的东西，又吼了一句我他妈的刮胡刀在哪，Napoleon马上冲进厕所把刮胡刀盒子拿给了他。  
Illya看到Napoleon收拾出来的东西只装了一个明显是女士大提包的包裹，里面最多五件衣物，如果有鞋子的话最多加一双鞋。男人骂骂咧咧地叫Napoleon拎着东西跟上，两人连夜离开了这屋子，Napoleon被推搡着甚至没能回头看一眼。  
Illya在他们迈出房门的那一刻终于能动了，他紧跟着两人急匆匆的脚步，场景流畅地滑到了火车站，男人买了两张离开纽约州的车票，推搡着和Napoleon找了两个座位坐下。  
Illya在上车的旅客中被挤来挤去，但就是没法靠近他们，像有一堵无形的墙阻隔开了他和Napoleon的梦境互相干涉。Illya看了眼手表，时间走得飞快。乘客上车又下车，他们这车厢里全是陌生旅客，男人窝在座位上一口接一口地喝着酒，中途还去洗手间刮了胡子，换了件外套。Napoleon一直一声不吭，在其他乘客纷纷吃起自带的食物时也没有要求吃东西。  
数小时后，Napoleon终于撑不住睡着了，手里还抱着他母亲的提包。男人喝着酒，等了一会儿后，抓起行李架上的箱子钻出这节车厢。Illya眼睁睁看着他下了火车，迅速消失在人群中。  
“Cowboy，Napoleon！”Illya砸着那无形的墙，“你得醒醒，你爸下车了，Cowboy！你得放我过去！”他吼出声，Napoleon睡得很沉，蓬乱的卷毛靠着车窗一点一点地摇晃。Illya无法突破，干脆想象起了暴风雪——车厢壁上迅速凝结起了冰晶，气温开始下降，起作用了。  
风雪在车厢外呼啸时Illya察觉阻碍自己到Napoleon身边那堵无形的墙有了松动的迹象，他更加用力地去撞击，突破阻碍时他猛地失去平衡撞到了Napoleon身上，两人一下子都栽倒进了雪地里。  
Illya赶快爬起来拍掉他们身上的雪与污泥，Napoleon被弄醒了，震惊地盯着他看。  
Illya自己也相当震惊——他变矮了，双手是孩童细瘦的小手。Napoleon眼睛睁得那么大，呼吸吐出一大团白雾。  
“这是哪儿？”Napoleon缩着肩膀问，整张脸都冻得惨白又发红，短袖长裤在齐腰深的雪地里已经冻硬了，上面的脏污格外显眼。Illya环视四周，风雪遮蔽了视线，他想着让风雪小下来，气温回升……雪没有融化。  
Napoleon已经冻得在不停颤抖了。Illya身上倒还穿着件大衣，他脱下来给Napoleon披上，Napoleon又马上分出一半搭回他肩膀，冷风里两人都抖个不停。“这、这里是哪、哪里，Ill-Illya？”Napoleon说话都不流畅了，Illya搓着他暴露在冷空气中的手臂以避免冻伤，肉肉的摸起来还挺舒服。  
“我想这是我的梦。”Illya解释。KGB受训盗梦技能的时间都很早，Illya十五岁时就被心理医生和盗梦师把前四层梦境翻来覆去挖了个遍，这也造成了他档案上的“暴力型人格，难以自控，恋母情结”记录。但KGB特工都是极好的干扰者，Illya只要预先准备少许时间就能在梦中精确复制所需的一切场景，特别是俄罗斯特有的冬季气候，Illya是创造风雪干扰目标梦境成绩里最好的一个。  
Napoleon还在盯着他看，Illya这会儿还是比他高一点（又一个可以嘲笑Cowboy的资本），缩在大衣里和Illya一起搓着手臂，尽可能拉紧衣襟。  
“怎么了？”Illya还在想这风雪怎么一直没停，Napoleon盯他盯的时间有点久，这很诡异。  
“你可真好看。”Napoleon搓着自己的脸悄声说，这让他说话流畅了不少。  
Illya怀疑地皱眉。Napoleon又补充了一句：“你的……”他伸出一根手指戳了Illya的右边颧骨。  
哦，伤疤。Illya知道这是什么梦了。  
“跟我去个暖和的地方。”他在风雪里努力辨认方向，不远处隐约出现了建筑物的影子。Napoleon手臂和Illya一样圈着对方肩背，抓紧了在风雪里翻飞的衣襟。

*

等他们终于跋涉到那幢楼房时都冻得连话都说不出来。Illya比Napoleon好点儿，他们钻进楼道时拍打着对方头上身上的雪。Napoleon跺着脚，“我的脚没有感觉了。”他努力去抠裤子上的冰渣。  
“到这里来。”Illya把他引到一处暖气片旁，“我等会儿给你找双袜子。”  
“这里是哪？”Napoleon听Illya的话搓着双手和胳膊还有脸，Illya把他头发上的大片雪花尽可能地弄掉，雪化了就会把头发弄湿，那只会更糟。  
“我家。”Illya不情愿地回答。这个梦被训练员和心理医生翻搅过数次，他知道接下来会发生什么。  
“喔。”Napoleon充分展现了他良好的适应力，四处乱看，“你家真不错。”  
在Illya的父亲被打成贪污腐败前是不错，在那之后他们搬到了一个小了不少的公寓，当然仍在莫斯科市中心，方便那些父亲的“朋友们”来见他的母亲。  
“没想到你会这么想。”Illya忍不住小声说，领着Napoleon爬楼梯。这新公寓一点也算不上好，又小又漏风，之前的家具保留了一部分下来，便于那些“朋友们”和母亲在卧室里发生点什么。但在见过Napoleon的第四层梦境后，Illya闭上了嘴不去评价。  
他手里还拿着楼下收发室的信件和账单。Napoleon好奇地看看他又看看那一间公寓的门。  
该发生的总会发生，这个梦境是他记忆的循环往复，偶尔有些细节偏差，总体剧情倒从没变过。  
Illya开了门，屋子里隐隐有股红菜汤的香味。Napoleon跟在他身后探头探脑，倒还保持了礼貌。Illya把外套衣服挂了起来，让Napoleon也脱鞋，把自己的拖鞋让给他穿。  
把信件账单放在客厅桌上，Illya朝厨房里看了一眼，母亲背对着他正在切菜。  
“那是你妈妈？”Napoleon小声问。  
“跟我来。”Illya拉着他进入自己房间，Napoleon低声抗议说不和大人打招呼就不礼貌，Illya让他先把自己弄干净点再去和妈妈见面。Napoleon对着暖气把脱下来的T恤长裤袜子搭上去烘烤，Illya翻着衣柜，他的旧衣服Cowboy穿着可能有点紧……  
客厅里电话铃突然响了，在安静的屋子里十分突兀。Napoleon跟着被吓了一跳，看向Illya又扒在门缝边悄悄看了眼外面。  
好的。母亲的俄语和往常一样温和，听着还有些强颜欢笑。我会等您到来。  
Illya拿出一件宽松些的纽扣毛衣和长袖衫给Napoleon，接着翻裤子。Napoleon靠近他，小声问：“你妈妈说了什么？”  
“晚上有客人。”Illya解释，翻找出了最肥的一条睡裤递让Napoleon穿，接着找出一双厚袜子。  
“哦。”Napoleon小心地观察他的表情，“要是我不方便出现，给我个面包就行。”  
“我不会出去吃饭的。”Illya向他解释，“我和你一起吃。”  
Napoleon又看了看客厅，“是你妈妈的客人？”他深吸一口气。“好香。”Illya看着年幼的Napoleon觉得有点好玩，尽管这梦境接下来发生的事半点都不有趣。Napoleon夸了一通Illya的母亲，从她头上绑着盘在一起的辫子到那纯粹的金色发丝，还有她小巧的脸庞，蓝色的大眼睛……  
“你长得像她。”Napoleon认真地夸Illya，困惑地盯着他的右脸。“你的伤疤呢？”  
“你会知道的。”Illya没多说，把Napoleon拉到自己卧室那张单人床上（Cowboy还兴奋地按了按床垫）。“我得问问你，你父亲把你丢在了——”他有点说不下去。  
“哦。”Napoleon耸肩，表情只是有点遗憾。“查票的时候我都到俄亥俄了。”  
“……然后？”Illya握着他的两只手，Napoleon的手比他小一点，现在的年龄也很适合这么做。  
“就那样呗。”Napoleon的口音还挺美国，他的手在Illya手指间非常温暖。“他又不是我亲生老爸，我可以换个名字了，你知道的。孤儿院其实挺惨，实在让人没什么兴趣去住。”  
Illya没再说什么，Napoleon挠了挠他的手心，问他晚上能吃到什么。Illya记得这一天的菜单，还给Napoleon讲了点俄罗斯的趣事以等待夜晚到来。Cowboy是个好听众，在他们作为美苏特工针锋相对的时候，Napoleon这种社交上的适应与从容倒从没展现在Illya面前过，不得不承认是种遗憾。  
晚餐时间终于到了，Illya走出卧室。母亲整个人都很紧张，给他盛了汤和菜还有面包，轻声催促他回房间吃：“晚上不要出房间，求你了，Illyusha。”  
Illya多拿了一个面包回到卧室，关上了门。Napoleon问：“你爸爸呢？”  
“监狱。”Illya回答，“等到晚上你就知道了。”  
Napoleon看向窗外，风雪仍然很大，一边啃面包一边反驳：“已经是晚上……哦。”  
Illya有时真痛恨Cowboy这么聪明。  
“这个梦做完之前我们醒不过来，我猜。”Napoleon试探着说。  
Illya叹气，跟Napoleon吃完了晚餐，把盘子和碗摞在书桌上。起码梦里用不着上厕所，接下来的时间会很难熬。  
Napoleon百无聊赖，但他挺能坐得住，在Illya床边踢着两只脚。Illya坐进床里面，双手抱着膝盖等着事情发生。  
“嘿。”Napoleon呆了一会儿，挪了过来，手指放在Illya手背上。“这只是梦。”  
你是最没资格说这句话的人。Illya看他一眼。Napoleon现在已经相当早熟，但也远没有成年后那种稳重。他观察着Illya的表情，“我还是得说，你长得真好看。”Napoleon说。  
Illya翻眼睛，“在俄罗斯像我这样的到处都是。”  
“在美国就不是。”Napoleon说，似乎觉得这岔开话题起作用了。“我能不能……？”他伸手向Illya的头发。  
Illya让他摸了，Napoleon手指梳了梳那比成年浅了很多的金发。“非常软。”他评价，轻轻摸了一下Illya现在还没有伤疤的右眼眼角。“这个梦跟它有关。”Napoleon肯定地说，“如果我弄伤了这么靠近眼睛的位置，我也会记上好一段时间。”  
Illya看着Napoleon挪到了他右边，紧靠着他的肩膀和手臂，非常温暖。“还要等很久？”  
“再过一会儿。”Illya在心里计算着时间，Napoleon无声地叹了口气。  
外间客厅里晚餐继续着，在那之后，轻微的谈话声移到了另一面墙后。Illya靠着墙坐了一会儿，Napoleon保持了安静。墙后的小声喘息与呻吟渐高，间或夹杂着拍打声，喘着粗气的咒骂，直到逐渐出现了疼痛的声响，Illya握紧拳头，一声惨叫传来，接着是男人的俄语威胁：“给我小声点！”  
Illya冲了出去，客厅餐桌上还没收拾，他抓起一把餐刀就撞开了门——门锁着，没锁死。母亲震惊地叫了出来，那个男人猛地回头，看到是Illya停了一停，接着他笑了出来。  
“你也想看？”男人掀开被子就下了床。母亲赤裸的身体蜷缩起来，她哀求Illya快回房间。男人的老二还半翘着，在他多毛的身体上看着十分恶心。Illya对着这个曾经叫叔叔的男人握紧了餐刀：“你不能对她——”  
“我什么都能，Illyushenka。”男人轻易避开了那把餐刀，用力拧住了Illya的胳膊，一手掐着他的下巴把他的脸抬起来。“我都忘了你长得这么像她。”他对Illya咧开嘴。  
母亲哭着求他别对孩子下手她什么都肯做，Illya拼命挣扎，试图踢他小腿的时候Napoleon冲了出来，把男人撞得踉跄几步，接下来混乱的扭打中Illya被踢开，右半边脸在雕花柜脚上撞得麻木，血流了下来。他抹了一把脸撑着站起来，看到Napoleon已经抓起了那把餐刀。  
梦中梦的投射人物互相攻击……在盗梦师的经验里只有一种结局。  
Napoleon倒在Illya身侧，Illya梦境中的母亲和那个男人消失了，四周又恢复成了漫天风雪。Illya快速扫视过Napoleon的伤势——他撑不了几分钟了，投射出的那个男人打折了他的几根骨头，还有更加危险的内伤，从Napoleon短促的呼吸来看肯定比看起来更重。  
“抱歉没忍住。”Napoleon断断续续地说，在风雪里Illya差点没听清。他用手指轻轻戳了一戳Illya在雪地里撑着身体的手臂，有点像后来Cowboy开玩笑时的小动作，肿胀青紫的脸上还被打掉了一颗牙。  
然后他停止了呼吸。  
Illya自己也满身伤痕，Cowboy给他挡下了最重那几下。他和Napoleon的尸体半侧半躺在雪地上，最终翻身把脸埋进混了血液的雪里，允许自己在陡然变得暴烈的风雪里呜咽哭泣。

*

Illya睁开眼睛。  
海水灌进口鼻相当呛人，他挣扎着爬了起来，手指间还沾了不少细沙……海边沙滩。  
他咳出海水，尽量擤出鼻子里古怪的咸味。常戴的那顶灰帽子就落在旁边，Illya把帽子捡起来掸掉点沙粒，又戴回头上。  
他又恢复成了原本的年龄与身体。Illya看向左手的手表，抹去沙粒，手表正常走动，下午四点零六分。之前他在风雪中躺到意识模糊，从冷到战抖到觉得温暖，再有意识时他已经来到了这海边。想来这是Cowboy的Limbo，他成功进入了迷失域。  
Illya在这一大片开阔得有点惊人的沙滩上走了一阵子，有不少沙沾在鞋袜上，走起来很不舒服。他干脆脱了鞋袜，卷起裤脚在沙滩上接着走。沙子很细，没什么扎人的碎玻璃或者贝壳碎片，天气微微有些热，微风十分宜人。  
任何人的Limbo都是个舒适的地方。Illya想，向内陆方向又走了一段。城市离沙滩不算太远，从建筑的风格来看似乎混杂了欧洲不同国家的风格，相当Cowboy。  
海滩边有些投射出来的路人，大多有着平均水准以上的容貌，以及不同的肤色种族穿着风格。一个冰淇淋车的小贩还向Illya打了个招呼，带着浓重的口音祝他有愉快的一天。  
Illya走到城镇边缘时，天上还下起了雨，Illya直接被突如其来的暴雨淋了个透湿。  
“干得好啊，Cowboy。”他忍不住咕哝。旁边有一对年轻的小情侣也被淋得够呛，两人挤在一起披着件风衣咯咯笑着，散发出恼人的情侣氛围。  
“总比你被楼上泼下来的水淋到要好。”那个小伙用法语跟他开玩笑。  
“真有人这么干？”Illya用法语问。  
姑娘跟着摊手：“生活总不可能是完美的。”他们俩互相笑着跑开了。Illya在最近的店铺遮阳棚下躲了一会儿雨，雨停后再次在城里探索。  
Limbo的世界大概是现实世界中的数千倍慢速甚至更多，很多人在Limbo里活了几百年，现实生活中也就几秒到几分钟。  
他得找到Napoleon，让他明白自己被药剂弄进了梦境——Cowboy从高处下坠，或者死亡，就能在现实中醒来。  
按Napoleon现实中给自己弄的那幢公寓，Illya直接向路人打听这一带最昂贵的奢华住所在哪儿，最终找到了市中心的高级公寓区。  
Illya离那幢五层楼建筑还差几十英尺距离时，公寓门房开了门，他看到Gaby挽着自己的胳膊走了出来。  
等等那是他自己？Cowboy在Limbo里创造了Illya Kuryakin和Gaby？  
要不是路上车不多Illya也不可能一眼发现那就是他自己，穿着套深色薄西装。Gaby挽着他有说有笑，那个Cowboy假想出的Illya也似乎心情不错，一段路大部分都温和地倾听，偶尔回答几句。  
Illya跟踪他们进了时装店，又跟着去了咖啡馆，接着是晚餐，那个Illya和Gaby做了情侣会做的大部分事（他还看到自己和Gaby快速交换了几个吻！），最后那个Illya把Gaby送回了那幢五层公寓，过了数分钟后，Illya看到他自己走出大门，进入了几幢楼外稍小一些的四层公寓大门。  
看来他自己还没和Gaby住同一幢楼。Illya花了点功夫潜入那房子，用上些麻醉喷雾，进入了理论上属于他自己的公寓。  
那个Illya在床上睡着了。Illya排查了一遍窃听器后，把他绑起来（绑住自己实在是件古怪的事），泼了杯水弄醒……自己。  
面对一个一头雾水的自己也是件不能更古怪的事了。  
Illya戴了个头套，换上一身夜行装备拷问他自己——顺带一提他自己真他妈嘴硬，好在Illya只需要问两个问题。  
第一，没错，Limbo里Gaby是他女朋友，他们还真订婚了，婚期倒还没决定。  
第二，他们三人组搬来这座城市已经两年。而且没错，Illya还是个KGB，但已经转入了后勤文书类的工作，不需要再到处出任务。  
得到答案后Illya干脆利落地给了自己额头一枪，看着自己的幻象风化消散，长长地，无声地叹了口气。

*

一夜失眠后终于等到了早上，Illya穿了一身更轻便些，符合这天气的衣物，没戴帽子，戴上了手表。  
这间公寓比他在U.N.C.L.E.总部得到的那间要大一些，家具差别倒不大。他还有一枚订婚戒指，银质的，内圈刻着“I & G”。  
他戴上了。  
在屋子里仔细翻找过后，除去数量不多的窃听器（苏联产的，KGB的监视对后勤员工不算紧），Illya还找出了一些现实中他自己公寓里没有的东西：明显是Cowboy送的西装与袖扣皮鞋，法国产古龙水，厨房里数量不少的调味料（他只在Cowboy公寓厨房里见过），几个礼物盒子（里面是他们前上级和Waverly送的订婚礼物，但都没拆开），几件Gaby的裙子鞋子（这显然是因为Gaby会来过夜）。  
现实中Illya的公寓里没放任何照片，在这里他的床头柜上有父母的照片，外面柜子上还有和Cowboy与Gaby的三人合影，与上司的合影。有一张是Illya把Gaby抱起来同时大笑的抓拍，这在现实中从未发生过。  
餐桌上有几份报纸，房地产的出售讯息被圈了几次。Illya记下那些细节，走出自己的公寓，路人并未对他多加注意（他们三人肯定成功融入了这个城市，而且Illya自己的死亡在他本人出现后没引起丝毫波澜）。  
他去了那幢公寓。  
“早上好，Kuryakin先生。”门房为他开门。在这里使用真名让Illya脊背窜上一阵轻微的战栗。  
Illya对门房回以问候，在电梯停好前快速看了一眼墙上的住户表：Napoleon住在顶层公寓，一样是真名，顶层只有他一个人住。Gaby住在四层，还有个邻居——Illya认出那是Napoleon曾经短暂搭档过的Jones和妻子——他帮着Napoleon和Gaby飞越柏林墙。  
按照这个世界的逻辑，Illya先去找了Gaby，尽管他想见Cowboy想得发疯（他绝对要在Cowboy脸上来一拳）但还是必须按捺不动。  
按了门铃没人应门。Illya等了两分钟，检查了一下锁……按逻辑他应该有这儿的钥匙？他的钥匙圈上只有车和公寓钥匙。  
如果撬锁可能还会被Gaby一通抱怨。  
Illya深深呼吸了一次，摁电梯上了顶层公寓。  
电梯打开后，他第一眼看到的那扇双开门很漂亮，猫眼透着光，还有隐约的早餐与咖啡香气。  
Illya敲了敲门。  
“门没锁。”Napoleon在里面回答。  
Illya推开门。Gaby正喝着一杯橙汁，Napoleon坐在桌边看报纸，穿着件浅蓝色细条纹衬衫，袖子挽到手肘，尾戒，深蓝西裤，还有拖鞋。  
在四层梦境里Illya起码有数天没见过真实的对方了，发生了太多事，感觉像数月甚至数年。他忍不住盯着Napoleon看，完好的，正确的年龄，稳定的情绪，刮得干干净净的下颚，还有没上发胶的微卷黑发。  
Gaby先注意到了他的异常：“Illya？你的早餐要凉了。”  
Illya回过神。两人面前的早餐都吃了一部分，餐具非常精致，第三把椅子在Gaby与Napoleon之间放着，一份吐司煎蛋放在那儿，旁边还有一壶红茶。  
他拉开椅子坐下，Napoleon翻过一页报纸。Illya开始吃早餐——他们三人一起吃早餐可能是个习惯，Cowboy的手艺。  
“房子找得怎么样？”Gaby边吃边问。  
Illya把视线从Napoleon那里转回Gaby。这个Gaby是Napoleon的投射，语调小动作与真实的Gaby别无二致，基本就是Gaby自己。“还没看到合适的。”他下意识回答，回想起报纸上圈出的广告，都是适合家庭的郊区建筑——看来在Limbo里，Napoleon觉得他们在为结婚做准备，订婚后就该是买一幢为三口之家生活的房子……典型的美式田园梦。  
“我想也是。”Gaby不在意地说，“符合你要求的房子太难了。”  
Napoleon在旁边忍着笑意，Illya小心地瞥去一眼，Cowboy笑起来比任务中柔和，像是某种警惕已经从他周身褪去。或许是因为他已经在Limbo里呆了两年，说不定他已经在这里自由了。  
“接下来还有一大堆事。”Gaby继续说下去，“结婚典礼的场地得提前预定，礼服还没订，摄影师和乐队也没有预约，请柬我还没写……你的上司会来参加吗？”  
“我想不会。”Illya条件反射地回答，“KGB的婚礼很少有同事出席。”  
“那就只能把结婚照寄给你妈妈了。”Gaby给吐司抹果酱。Illya又看向Napoleon，Napoleon这回注意到了他的视线：“觉得一个月时间有点紧？”  
一个月？！Illya忍住掀翻餐桌的冲动。  
“……是有点紧。”最终他挤出一句。  
“啊，”Napoleon的微笑这回十分明显，Illya意识到自己会为这一点笑意无意识地屏住呼吸。“婚前恐惧症。很多人都有。”  
“我还觉得有点儿不真实。”Gaby的反应也相当……Gaby。“两个退居幕后的前间谍，一个恢复自由的前盗贼。”她把盘子里最后一点炒蛋铲起来。“现在世界的安危得靠那些新人去拯救啦。”  
“两个前间谍还在准备婚礼。”Napoleon接上了，端起他的咖啡。“世界不会因为少了我们就展开核战的。”  
Illya捂住脸。

*

“我得和你谈谈。”早餐后，Illya说。  
Gaby了然地看了他们一眼：“下午你们俩得一起陪我选婚纱，不准打架。”就下楼回到她的公寓去了。  
Napoleon收拾起桌上的餐盘，Illya站起来帮他收拾。这顶层公寓当然足够奢侈，洗碗机嵌在橱柜里浑然一体。按下清洁开关后，Napoleon给自己倒了第二杯咖啡，Illya也给自己倒了杯红茶。  
“Cowboy，”Illya做好了Napoleon不相信自己在Limbo的准备。“你现在在做梦。”  
Napoleon看了他一眼，“哦。”他喝了口咖啡。  
Illya怀疑地盯着他。  
“这是我的第几层梦境？”Napoleon周身的警惕感又回来了，Illya握紧杯子。  
“迷失域。”  
“在我脑子里迷路？（Lost in my brain）”Napoleon无所谓地说，“刚开始的时候我怀疑过，Sanders没那么容易放过我。”  
“你得醒过来。”Illya说。“这一切——”他示意这整间顶层公寓，“都是你构建的。”  
“你也可能是我想象出来的，Peril。”Napoleon平静地说，那股早餐时的轻松感消失了。“我怎么才能确认你不是我的想象？”  
Illya放下茶杯，拨弄手表旋钮——通常把旋钮拉出时，手表指针会停止走动，但在梦境里，Illya的手表不会停止——现在他父亲的表就仍在走动，Illya总是用这块表来区分现实与梦境。  
“好吧。”Napoleon也放下了茶杯，取下他的尾戒：在梦境里Napoleon的尾戒是枚镀金戒指，雕刻的双面神图案刮擦几次就能蹭掉。他把戒面在料理台边刮了刮，确认了事实。  
Napoleon叹气，“我之前从没想过确认这个，看来那药剂阻止了我这念头的产生。”  
Illya松了口气。Napoleon把戒指戴回去，“或许可以等几天，你知道这里的时间流逝。”他提议，示意周围环境。“这里不错。”  
Illya没忍住翻了眼睛：“这是你的迷失域，对你来说当然会不错。在苏联我们管这叫深渊。”  
“可以想得出你们苏联人的迷失域也充满了俄式忧郁。”Napoleon重新端起了咖啡。“现实中你和Gaby……？”他做了Illya想拍掉的手势，“你得知道，我已经在这里住了几年，我不记得导致我陷进这里的任务是哪一个。”  
Illya给他简单解释了一下任务细节，Napoleon点点头，然后又说了一句Illya想揍他的话：“我猜Gaby仍然是我想象出来的那个样子，如果她和你一起进来，现在就该是个三人会谈了。”  
“我们没订婚。”Illya没好气地说，“而且我们没在一起。”  
“显然在我的脑子里你们进展良好。”Napoleon指了指Illya的杯子，Illya一把抓起茶杯喝了一大口。“而且我很想看Gaby穿婚纱，你得知道，在刚才的爆炸性发言之前几天，你还邀请我当你的伴郎。”  
“谁是伴娘？”Illya揉着鼻梁。  
“没有伴娘。”Napoleon解释，“也许接下来几天Gaby会神奇地找到一个。”  
“你的梦境，显然你说了算。”Illya嘲讽，把订婚戒指拔下来，又在Napoleon意味深长的眼神里戴了回去。

*

事情说开后就好多了——Napoleon随时可以找个高处往下跳，或者给自己来上一枪。不过现在他在这完美世界里玩得似乎很开心，鉴于Limbo里时间的缓慢程度，Illya没有催促。  
这世界和真实生活相差无几，除了人们更漂亮一些，互相更有礼貌之外，该有的事物一样不少。Illya跟Napoleon还有（投射出的）Gaby前往婚纱店时就目睹了车祸刮蹭，情侣吵架，警察追小偷（出现在Napoleon的梦境里有点儿讽刺），有姑娘朝他们抛媚眼，流浪汉在墙角拿着个罐子乞求一点硬币。  
Napoleon掏出一张纸钞塞进那个罐子里，Gaby在前面看着橱窗里新上的时装与甜点，Illya看着Napoleon身上的休闲外套和没发胶的卷发有点不习惯，Napoleon疑惑地看向他时，他什么都没问。  
婚纱店的女士热情接待了他们，Gaby被带到后面量尺寸。Napoleon在沙发里坐下，端着杯香槟。Illya在旁边坐着，手肘撑在膝盖上，两只手的指节抵着下颚。  
一段沉默后。  
“你对这订婚并不高兴。”Napoleon说，语调平稳。  
“KGB的婚礼不是这样。”Illya立刻反驳，“这都是你那美国式的婚姻幻想。”  
“我对婚姻没有幻想。”Napoleon随意地说，“我乐见其成。”  
“我和Gaby没在一起。”Illya强调。  
“我听到你一遍又一遍的抗议了。”  
Gaby拉开了更衣间帘子，“怎么样？”这是身泡泡袖公主裙，腰上还有红色蝴蝶结，她看起来快淹没在蓬松的布料里了。  
“不，千万别穿这件。”两人异口同声地皱眉反对。  
“我也觉得。但店员强烈推荐这条。”Gaby撇嘴，拉上了帘子。  
“之前你告诉我，”Napoleon靠在沙发背上，示意之前那个他投射出来的准新郎Illya。“你想和Gaby住在一个周边环境安全，能设置一大堆监控设备的大房子里，还打算生两到三个孩子。”  
Illya得深呼吸一口气才能阻止自己现在就把Napoleon掀翻在地板上（并用柔道技术把他给锁死）。  
Gaby又拉开了帘子，这次是一身橙黄色的长裙，那颜色和她的肤色不衬。  
在等Gaby试衣服的时候，Napoleon在Illya身侧似乎悠闲自在，Illya几乎从没见过他这么轻松。每个人在Limbo里都卸下了重担，Illya还没坠入过自己的Limbo，KGB的心理医生和训练师通常也无法触及学员们的深渊。  
“我有点好奇，Peril。”Napoleon在他身旁开口，“CIA的盗梦师从没进入过我的梦境第四层。”  
年轻的Cowboy在昏暗中疲倦的表情一闪而过，年幼的Cowboy仰起脸看向Illya。  
“别无选择。”Illya把翻涌的情绪压了回去。“你在现实中已经没什么脑活动了。”  
“那么，Gaby？”Napoleon听起来是纯粹的好奇。  
“分散那些投射警卫的注意。”Illya不想多说。  
Napoleon没再问，他们都知道在药剂诱导下很可能被迫做一些不想被人看到的梦。Illya感激这短暂的安静，Gaby又给他们看了一身黄色丝绸鱼尾裙，裙子对她来说太长了。  
“这药剂的特性让Gaby进入得更容易。”Illya起了另一个话题。“没戳过药剂的人没法进入你的梦。”  
“这帮科学家们就从来没兴趣参与世界和平。”Napoleon叹气，跟随了Illya的话题走向。“还有什么别的特性吗？”  
“呃，”Illya想起自己强行把小Napoleon拉进自己的梦，“我能在这里干扰你的梦境。”  
Napoleon做了个请的手势。  
Illya想了几秒钟，婚纱店橱窗外的阳光暗了下来，很快外面就下起了小型冰雹。Napoleon挺有兴趣，让Illya试着影响这座城市。Illya不确定这能成功，但还是集中注意力想了一会儿。  
Gaby又试了两件，没能找到满意的婚纱，店员（非常巧合地）安慰她说这几天还有新款式送来，Gaby接受了，宣布自己要去吃个冰淇淋。  
“容我将你的未婚夫借走一会儿。”Napoleon向她致歉。  
“我也有姑娘们要见，单身派对，还得找出个伴娘。”Gaby挥了挥手，叫了辆出租车离开了，简直不能更配合。Napoleon大概觉得有点好笑，也叫了一辆出租车，和Illya坐进后座。  
“如果你改变了一些建筑，位置应该在城市边缘。”Napoleon解释。出租司机直接往城外开，鉴于大部分建筑都不高，Illya老远就看到了圣瓦西里大教堂的顶端，驶得越近，红场的红色墙缘与尖塔就更明显。  
投射出的路人对多出来的大片建筑毫不意外，继续干着自己的事。Illya下车带着Napoleon参观记忆中的红场，随意散步，还让天气更符合他印象中的气候。  
Napoleon跟着他漫步，不发一语。Illya双手插袋，某种沉重的预感压在他的胃里。  
“你打算在这里呆多久？”参观博物馆时Illya问出声，警卫根本无视了他们，没指责他声音太大。  
“让我想想……”Napoleon仔细观察Illya靠记忆复制出的珠宝展品。“婚礼之后？我还没参加过同事的婚礼。”  
Illya的预感应验了。  
“我要住你的客房。”他提出交涉。“我得盯着你。”  
“你绝对有一点婚前恐惧症。”Napoleon开着玩笑。那是Cowboy平时的笑容，不是那个参军时疲倦但真实的微笑。

*

Illya搬进了Napoleon的顶层公寓，这一整层都属于Napoleon所有，采光极好，交通便利，酒柜大得可以走进去随意挑选。Gaby并不是现实生活中那个真的Gaby，对Napoleon和Illya给出的理由毫无意见，每天快乐地忙着挑选婚纱，婚礼上的蛋糕口味，客人名单与其他相关细节，和女友们逛街购物，在修车厂调整她的几辆改装车。  
生活平静而简单，Napoleon做饭，衣服有人拿去干洗再送回，甚至没有上级给Illya安排文书工作（“婚假。”Napoleon对Illya的疑问这么解释，“KGB的婚假不是这样！”Illya反驳回去。）  
过了几天普通生活后，Napoleon在午餐时说：“我在学一些新东西。”  
Illya正把最后一口烩饭舀起来，“不是开锁？”  
“我现在很有钱。”Napoleon解释，“我没必要再偷。”  
Illya跟着Napoleon去了几个地点。珠宝加工室，Napoleon有点不好意思地承认他全凭记忆复制了那些加工设备，他一直在尝试镶嵌些有趣的珠宝出来，Illya看到了一些花纹繁复的成品，非常精致美丽。  
接着是博物馆，Napoleon会在那些艺术品面前一呆一整天，偶尔还尝试复制那些笔触与色彩。葡萄酒庄里Illya知道了一大堆酿酒的知识，不同的异国餐馆厨房，国王十字街的裁缝店（他们和Kingsman的特工打过一架又合作过几次），社交晚会，名流的生日宴，节日庆典……  
他逐渐明白为什么Napoleon不愿第一时间回到现实——没人能轻松放弃Limbo里拥有的一切，有无数人陷入Limbo后再也不愿清醒。Illya尝试在这片土地上弄些他想要的东西，他成功弄出了地道的俄国餐馆，莫斯科剧院，图书馆里大量的藏书，象棋俱乐部，甚至还有他母亲住的公寓——他没真的进去过，不确定自己有没有下意识投射出曾经温柔美丽的母亲形象。现实中他的妈妈已经不再年轻，也因为多年的生存压力而不再美丽，喝伏特加像喝水。  
“你觉得哪一枚好看？”Gaby的问话让他回神。  
Illya看向她手上的三枚戒指，一枚是典型的Napoleon风格，大颗的胖正方钻石，周围一圈镶钻，看起来就很贵。一枚是小巧的三角黄钻加了边饰，一枚是普通的六爪镶嵌。即使这个Gaby只是Napoleon的大脑创造出来的形象，Illya还是会下意识地照顾她的情绪。  
“我觉得这枚好些。”他指了指那颗黄钻。  
“我不喜欢三角旁边镶嵌的碎钻，”Gaby问店员能不能直接镶嵌单独的三角宝石。Illya看向在一旁欣赏其他婚戒的Napoleon，Gaby也把手伸向了Cowboy让他评价。  
“我建议试试这几枚。”Cowboy挑出了几枚不同色泽的宝石，有些搭配黄金指环，有些搭配银质，还有一枚猫眼石配着中东风格的镂空花纹。感觉像往常给Gaby挑首饰，Illya想。  
Napoleon将放着几枚男戒的托盘推了过来，Illya看向他，Napoleon重新回去看其他首饰，视线的恰好错过让Illya有轻微的触动。Cowboy对这场婚礼似乎百无聊赖，兴致也不高，现实中这订婚从不存在。可能Napoleon只是在Limbo里创造了些不可能或未达成的事物。  
“为什么你不结婚？”Illya脱口而出。  
Napoleon从首饰上看向他，明显对这问题十分惊讶。  
“你可以……”做到任何事，包括创造一个梦中情人。Illya示意这整个世界。  
Napoleon想了想，“我不知道。”他承认，表情里有些忧郁。“我觉得不是时候。”  
“你对梦中情人的概念应该是我们之中最全面的，”Illya忍不住指出这一点，“鉴于你丰富的……经验。”  
“我明白。”Napoleon皱眉思索，“选择过多也是个阻碍。”  
“这种事不是靠选。”Illya反驳，从没听过选妻子得在一群女人中选（虽然Cowboy的确很接近这个级别），他又不是苏丹国王。“是靠你的情感，Cowboy。”  
Napoleon露出了觉得好笑的表情，“我想我对她们的情感没到那么浓烈的地步，Peril，正如我所说，还不到时候。”  
你就觉得我和Gaby的感情到了那个时候。Illya把这句话压了回去。随着婚礼准备一步一步完成，订了一处非常美的室外花园与隔壁的奢华酒店（现实中他们三人谁都不可能在这种全是危险隐患的开阔地点举办婚礼，任何宴会都不可能），新房子（Illya随便选了个郊区白篱笆小屋），酒水甜点名单（全交给了Gaby），婚纱（Gaby没让他们看），伴娘（Gaby真的找了几个他们都不认识的女人）——Illya对此感到越来越强烈的紧绷感，像悬在头顶的达摩克利斯之剑。  
就算这个Gaby只是Napoleon所投射出的人物，但她对婚礼的期待与兴奋让Illya几次想跟她谈谈都先制止了自己，他怀疑跟Gaby解释一切会动摇Cowboy的梦境稳定。婚期越来越近，Gaby也把越来越多的时间花在Illya身上，跟他讨论各种细节——Napoleon会在这时礼貌地给他们留出空间，自己去享受那些他喜爱的消遣。  
Illya没法拒绝Gaby的期待，但他成功拒绝了Gaby的吻——情侣和未婚夫妻的那种，Gaby不情愿地接受了“把最好的留到婚礼仪式上”这个借口。这也没法阻止Illya对于这个Gaby投射撒谎的歉疚感：她不是真的Gaby，她也不是真的热恋着Illya本人。

*

婚礼当天来了不多的客人。Waverly是最早到的，带着数名有空的U.N.C.L.E.特工来参加婚礼。Gaby和伴娘们挤在酒店的一间大房里更换礼服化妆做头发，Illya和Napoleon都不可能突破女士们的重围去看她准备得怎么样。  
Illya在酒店安排给他的房间里踱步，身上的浅灰色西装让他直流汗。Napoleon在数套西装后才最终选定了这身，并坚决阻挠他系领结。他干脆把外套脱了下来，挂在衣架上，还差点没挂上去，他的手一直在轻微颤抖。  
深呼吸，Illya Kuryakin，深呼吸。  
这间房间在酒店的十一层，有宽敞的窗户，相当适合进行高空下坠。  
房间门被敲响了。“Peril？”Napoleon在门外说，“Gaby那边好了，大概一小时后仪式开始。”  
Illya意识到他在听到Napoleon的声音时就握拳握得指关节发白。  
“Peril？”大概是没等到Illya的回应，Napoleon的语调听上去觉得这挺有趣。“你紧张到晕倒了？”  
Illya眼前有点发黑，他这才发觉他屏住呼吸好一会儿了。  
“我进来了。”Napoleon说，有些谨慎。他打开门，看向Illya——“见鬼。”Cowboy关上门，“你还好？”他走过来将手放在Illya的手臂上，手掌温暖。  
Illya看着Napoleon打理好的发型，一如往常现实生活中的好西装，戒指盒在Cowboy另一只手里。Napoleon轻轻晃了晃他：“Peril. Illya？如果你不想做这个——”  
Illya盯着Napoleon手里的戒指盒，对戒让它比一般戒指盒大上一圈。  
我做不到。他想。  
Napoleon担忧地看着他，轻抚着他的上臂，试图让他缓下来一些。  
Illya看向Cowboy的眼睛，蓝眼睛与左眼的一片异色。你骗了我。Illya想。你骗了你自己。  
他抓住Napoleon的衣领把他猛拉过来，把对方的惊讶堵在嘴唇后面。Napoleon一时间僵在那里，Illya甚至能感到周围的一切缓下了前进，整个Limbo的时间都静止了。  
Illya双手抓握住他的脸加深这个吻，把绝望倾注在嘴唇里。终于。他摸索着Napoleon的脸庞线条，被发胶弄直的短发，宽阔的肩膀和结实的肌肉。Napoleon在震惊后终于，终于开始回应，他的手指缠进Illya后脑勺短短的金发里把他们拉得更近。Illya撕扯着两人的衬衫西装，咬上Napoleon的喉结，Napoleon发出了他听过最能让人硬起来的呻吟。  
扯到裤子的时候两人都踉跄着没站稳，Illya啃咬着对方颈侧与肩膀，Napoleon在这冲力下后退了半步，接着Illya就尽快把他压在了房间门板上，发出一声相当响的撞击声。Napoleon的牙齿陷进Illya的肩头，Illya握住他们的老二撸动，让门板发出了更多声响，也让他们都渐渐支持不住向下滑去。在Illya跪下来而挤在Cowboy腿间的时候，Napoleon摸索着把一支管状物塞到了他没在忙的另一只手里。  
哦润滑剂。Illya分心瞥了一眼他们已经报废的裤子，Cowboy当然会在婚礼上带着润滑剂和安全套了。Napoleon背抵着门板，几乎有大半体重都靠Illya的大腿支撑，在Illya手忙脚乱控制不住力道挤了满手润滑剂时对付他的耳朵和颈侧，Illya再也没法在任务中和Cowboy交换耳语了。  
扩张比Illya预想得容易。Napoleon在他伸进两根手指的时候就开始催促，Illya吼回去你会流血，Napoleon直接咬破了他的下唇，瞳孔扩张得近似黑色。再不干我我就让你流血。Napoleon威胁，手指掐进Illya的后颈皮肤。Illya捅了进去，确实没扩张足够，但Napoleon几乎马上就射了出来，Illya又挤了第二次润滑剂，开始真正地猛烈地操他，又让Napoleon射了第二次。  
Illya跪坐在地板上，干进Cowboy的洞里直达高潮后他的紧绷感全然消失松懈下来，还确信自己膝盖和小腿上肯定会有大量和硬木地板磨擦出来的淤青。Napoleon背靠着门板继续坐在他腿上，仰头抵着门平复呼吸，咽喉周围齿印清晰得接近渗血。Illya双手放在Cowboy腰侧稳着他，额角贴着他的脸等着自己呼吸稳定下来，汗水渐渐变干。Napoleon笑了一声，“你的婚前恐惧症有点严重。”他听上去像刚经历过一次精疲力竭的性爱，但相当满足。  
“我不结婚。”Illya反驳，他的喉咙挺疼，而且他确信自己没用嗓过度。“这个Gaby又不是真的。”  
“真的那个也不喜欢你。”Napoleon一手仍在他后脑的短发上，另一只手搭在他肩上，来来回回地爱抚他的锁骨与肩头。  
“告诉过你了。”Illya在他肩膀上咬了咬，留下一圈浅些的牙印。  
“说真的，Peril。”Napoleon的手指在他头发里感觉很好。“在我提出想看婚礼的时候你就该拒绝，我可以接受。”  
Illya抬起头瞪他。  
“怎么了？如果你直接说不还更——”Napoleon想了一秒钟，他脸上皮肤还残留着热情后的泛红。“更像你。”  
“等等，”Illya回过神，“你之前觉得我还是你想象中的角色？”  
“那回的混淆实验就做到了这个。”Napoleon解释，那是一次少见的他们俩都被俘虏并被戳了致幻剂的倒霉任务，最终是医生把他们体内的药物排出才唤醒了噩梦。“也许你是我的另一个思想投射。”他有些迟疑。  
Illya用力掐了一把他的屁股以示反对。  
“喔，”Napoleon眼神有点涣散。“我接收到你的意见了，不过如果你是我投射出来的，我想你技巧应该更好一点——”  
Illya再次让他闭了嘴。

*

对苏联的伟大领袖们起誓，Illya从没这么沉溺于肉欲过。Napoleon恢复过来后就把他推倒在地板上干了一遍，Illya还不知道自己能扭出那种角度（好吧，现在他知道柔道的好处了）。摸着良心Illya得说Napoleon的确更有技巧，但这事儿大部分情况下也没什么硬性指标，热情与开放接受胜过一切。接着他们又干了一次，连床都没来得及上。Illya的膝盖这会儿绝对出现了淤青，谁被推在床边又只有上半身趴在床垫上被操，膝盖都得遭殃。Napoleon整个身体贴在他背后，牙齿陷进他肩膀和背肌。在真正被干到前列腺高潮前Illya从没信过KGB性间谍的闲聊内容，轮到他自己他就射得像个刚进入青春期的青少年，根本克制不住。  
第四遍他们总算爬上了床，Illya终于能放慢点速度，让之前的狂乱摸索与啃咬缓下来。Napoleon，他这欠揍的工作搭档，在床上也是个声音不小的家伙。在工作中Illya听过他在床上套女性目标的话，轮到他自己时Napoleon没完没了地咕哝低语这很好、摸我，别停和Illya的名字，顺带还在Illya吻咬他时问现在按俄罗斯风俗他是该叫Illya还是Illyusha。Illya捂住他的嘴，然后Napoleon开始舔他的手指……  
Illya也在被Cowboy翻来覆去操了数次后更新了自己的床上技能清单：现在他知道自己的柔韧性有“那么”好，他在感觉好时老是说俄语声音也不小，容易控制不住手劲。而且他比自己以为的更……敏感，Napoleon在他耳边热情地陈述细节，双手在他身体上爱抚，Illya如躺云端——现在他们还真能做到这个。  
等他们总算从互相向对方需索进攻的渴求中消褪一点。Napoleon躺在一大堆枕头里，还把床移位到了窗边，窗外风雪不小，窗框都累积了一层厚厚的雪。Illya半张脸埋在枕头里，胳膊和大腿都搭在Cowboy身上，互相紧缠在一起。  
“我得说，”Napoleon示意窗外的西伯利亚寒风，“你的热情令人惊叹，Peril。”他的手指慢慢把Illya的头发往后梳。床铺已经在想象力之下变得干燥柔软，梦境的另一好处就是他们可以将自己调整得不会疲倦。  
Illya什么都不想说。Napoleon打着哈欠说他得睡一会儿，闭上了眼睛。Illya看着Cowboy表露的倦怠，之前沉沉压在他胃里的某种忧郁静默在身体压力释放后褪去了些，但仍然存在。

*

Illya醒得比Napoleon早。Cowboy几乎是他一醒就有所感觉，在枕头里动了动。Illya遵循直觉，在Napoleon从深缓的睡眠呼吸转浅时贴了贴他的嘴唇，Cowboy嘴角浮现一点笑意，接着把这变成了一个正式有嘴唇和舌头参与的吻。  
“在现实中这会有口气和口水。”分开嘴唇时Napoleon说。“还会有胡渣。”  
Illya正在用鼻尖和张开的嘴唇感受对方皮肤的热度，Napoleon摩挲他的肩背，互相摸索了一会儿后再次瘫在枕头床垫里。在梦境里，除了记忆相关的情景，其余都可以任意组合，比现实中简单得多。  
Cowboy摸着他的手臂，“Peril.”  
“嗯？”Illya看着窗外还在下个不停的大雪，Napoleon背靠着他的胸口，允许他圈着自己。雪景比天花板好看多了，Illya还不时让雪花在窗外打个旋玩点花样。  
“在这之前，”Napoleon暗示他们搞在一起这件事。“我从没在现实中想过这个。”这句话之下的“你在四层梦境里发现了什么”相当明显。  
“我又不蠢。”Illya反驳，“一个念头也会发展出足够大的麻烦。潜意识也一样。”  
“KGB式盗梦。”Napoleon不带嘲讽地评价。“发展到这个程度我也有点儿意外。”  
Illya翻眼睛，然后想起Napoleon看不到他的表情，于是他从Cowboy小腹一路摸上胸口。Napoleon呻吟，“还有俄式干人。”他被逗乐了，“不坏。”  
Illya干脆好好给他展示了一番“俄式干人”能达到什么水准。等他们再次瘫倒在床垫枕头里时，窗外停滞的时间让光线几乎不变，风雪又使一切同时又暗又亮。  
“这药剂肯定诱导出了一些我不想让人知道的东西，”Napoleon评价，“你扑过来的时候我觉得你恐慌发作了。”  
差不多。在经历太多之后Illya被紧张与惊慌失措和恐惧与渴望挟裹交织，他又想揍Cowboy又想干他，结果他几乎都做了。  
“我不会告诉你我看到什么的。”Illya收紧手臂，“想都别想。”  
“如果强迫你和Gaby结婚就能享受到这个，那我应该在现实中试试。”Napoleon开着玩笑，Illya瞪他：“你醒后不可能记住多少Limbo的事，在这里越久记忆越淡。”  
Napoleon想了想，对Illya眨眼：“而且现实中我们也没法这么干。”  
Illya想起了那些同性恋们会遭受什么待遇，窗外风雪突然变得暴烈。Napoleon摸了摸他的脸：“嘿。”  
他在轻抚下镇定了点，碰碰Napoleon的嘴唇。Napoleon亲亲他，“你会记得大部分事情，我想。”  
没错。  
Napoleon深吸了一口气，慢慢吐出来，Illya再次看到他脸上那种在服役时才显现的疲倦。  
“那我得趁还在这里时多干你几次。”Napoleon笑了笑。

*

Illya睁开眼睛。  
医生正在检查Napoleon的各项体征，把呼吸面罩移开了。Gaby已经从对面病床上坐了起来，对Illya露出一个如释重负的笑容。  
“你只睡了大概，”她看了眼旁边的钟，“三小时不到。”  
Illya的右手还搭在Napoleon床垫那儿，Napoleon左手仍然戳着点滴，手指放松地舒展在Illya摊开的手掌上。他的呼吸已经从微不可察到睡眠转醒，眼皮颤动着睁开了。  
医生宣布药物已经从体内代谢完毕，只要能从Limbo醒来就没有大问题，附加一大堆接下来的休养建议。Illya看着Napoleon听完医生的嘱咐，直到医生走过来把点滴拔掉，将Napoleon的手放回毯子上面。Illya缩回右手，挪动着从病床上坐起来，两腿垂在床沿。医生关上了病房门，把空间留给他们三个人。Cowboy看着还有点儿不太清醒：“我觉得做了一连串很长的梦。”  
“得感谢那些邪恶科学家。”Gaby说，看向Illya。“订点外卖？”  
“订老约翰那家。”Napoleon要求。  
Gaby打电话通知守在病房外面的其他医务人员把外卖菜单带进来。Illya观察Napoleon的表情变化，Cowboy微微皱着眉回想梦境，最后放弃地叹息。  
“你在梦境里攻击我们，我被弄死了好几次。”Gaby放下电话，“我要打爆那帮科学家的头。”  
“我会加入。”Illya附议。  
Napoleon好笑地赞同了Gaby的看法，又看向Illya。Illya平静地看向那双独一无二的蓝眼睛。  
“你看起来经受了不少事。”Napoleon说，全无梦境里的疲倦，理解与温柔，就和平时的Cowboy一样。“我欠你一次。”  
“你欠大了。”Illya回答，没能克制住那股突然涌上来的失落与孤独，他听得出自己语调远比往常温柔。Gaby理解地看了他一眼。  
Napoleon绝对注意到了这个，他观察着Illya的反应。“Peril，”Cowboy慢慢露出了一点儿怀疑，“我觉得你不打算告诉我你在我梦里看到了什么。”  
“我们走着瞧。”Illya丢下了挑战。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 各种注解：
> 
> 1\. 破仑第一层梦境的钥匙，两张画分别出自这里：  
> 《教皇英诺森十世像》by 委拉士贵支 1650年作 https://tieba.baidu.com/p/1611596487?pn=1 （第18张，原画140 X 120 CM，是挺大的……  
> 《撑阳伞的女人》by 莫奈 1875年作 https://baike.baidu.com/item/%E6%92%91%E9%98%B3%E4%BC%9E%E7%9A%84%E5%A5%B3%E4%BA%BA  
> 其实作者就是把脑子里出现的第一幅名画给写下来了而已（喂）我先想到了莫奈，后来又觉得可以再来张肖像画，遂有了这两张画的梗。  
> 讲真我觉得破仑应该会蛮喜欢莫奈的（。）
> 
> 2\. 盖世太保，二战时德国党卫军，秘密国家警察，可以随便逮捕人and拷问他人你们懂。
> 
> 3\. 波兰在一战二战中都不要太惨（。）大卫之星是犹太人的标志，二战时被钉在犹太人身上的黄色六角星也是这个。
> 
> 4\. “上帝的归上帝，凯撒的归凯撒”，我觉得算西方俗语惹，贴一下知乎  
> https://www.zhihu.com/question/19820322
> 
> 5\. 按两人出生的年代（破仑1929，毛熊1931），破仑出生在大萧条时期，当时挺乱的又超多人失业，估计破仑很小的时候生活也挺动荡不安。到1935年美国经济开始好转了起来，1939年罗斯福新政成功了，所以按当时情形，破仑七八岁时就能吃饱穿暖了。（其实完全是因为哼哼小时候比较胖搞得我有点想写小胖胖破仑……）
> 
> 6\. 我好像还黑了美国的课程（。）不过毛子那时候基础教育确实干得不错就是了……
> 
> 7\. 给没看明白毛熊进入Limbo那一段“第四层梦境死亡”的小伙伴：毛熊是冻死的（怜爱10s）  
> 冻死的过程是先抖抖抖，心跳血压都飚升，然后血液循环呼吸心率都减弱，体温下降，第三阶段反而会觉得热，意识模糊，心脏功能持续下降，直到第四阶段呼吸心跳基本没了，血压直线下降，体温降到25度以下——那就医生都救不回来了。
> 
> 8\. 搜了一下60年代的婚纱照（明星的婚礼果然显示了时尚趋势）  
> http://www.yoka.com/dna/d/322/134.html  
> https://www.etsy.com/market/1960s_wedding_dress  
> 估计盖比是时装型的婚纱和传统公主裙二选一。
> 
> 9\. 圣瓦西里大教堂和红场就是莫斯科最有名的景点啦，教堂就那个长得很像糖果卡通的洋葱头教堂，照片超级多。
> 
> 10\. 达摩克利斯之剑：  
> 达摩克利斯是公元前4世纪意大利叙拉古的僭主狄奥尼修斯二世的朝臣，他非常喜欢奉承狄奥尼修斯。他奉承道：作为一个拥有权力和威信的伟人，狄奥尼修斯实在很幸运。狄奥尼修斯提议与他交换一天的身份，那他就可以尝试到首领的命运。在晚上举行的宴会里，达摩克利斯非常享受成为国王的感觉。当晚餐快结束的时候，他抬头才注意到王位上方仅用一根马鬃悬挂着的利剑。他立即失去了对美食和美女的兴趣，并请求僭主放过他，他再也不想得到这样的幸运。  
> 达摩克利斯之剑通常被用于象征这则传说，代表拥有强大的力量非常不安全，很容易被夺走，或者简单来说，就是感到末日的降临。达摩克利斯之剑的木刻图片出现在16世纪和17世纪欧洲书籍图案上。达摩克利斯之剑同时也是电影《洛奇恐怖晚会》中一首曲的标题，首次播出是1975年。


End file.
